My Partner
by EatingClouds
Summary: Kisame and Itachi only knew eachother for a couple of weeks. What happens when Kisame learns more about the Uchiha? Yaoi, later chapters lemon. KakuXHida SasoXDei ZetXTobi in later chap.
1. Chapter 1

My Partner

Naruto & Characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Kisames POV

My partner, Itachi Uchiha, one of the most honored shinobi...back then. Sir Leader teamed him up with me due to my recent appearance also. He was quite small and had a curse toward his eyes. They always made me pause after the two of us were done with a conversation. His hair was a dark raven black that had grown past his shoulders. I'll admit it he was quite attractive and seeing how he was 16 years old made the commotion over him more annoying. I enjoyed the boy's company even though we were 10 years apart (1), he wasn't like most of my old friends: funny, talkative, and adventurous, but he was enough to keep me satisfied with his presence.

In a way I guess we were friends. It was hard for me to think that he was the slaughterer of a famous clan. He contained so much power but yet hid it from me and the rest of the organization. That is, until we had our first mission. I had joined the Akatsuki 3 weeks ago and Itachi had joined about a week after me. New members had a month to adjust to the feeling that this was "Home", but because there had been several detours in Leaders plans we had to get Itachi settled by the end of this week.

"Home" or what we like to call "Base" was pretty much empty cause of the fact that Sir Leader was getting missions in place and money in our pockets. SO, you guessed it, Itachi and I had to get ready for the mission tomorrow. Clothes scattered around the room after being pulled out of the drawers and thrown into bags. I folded up my shirts and pants and slowly turned my head to see the boy's expression. And like a piece of new paper, it was blank. He had no emotions, which really pissed me off. He kept it inside him professionally, while I blushed uncontrollably when I spotted a gorgeous girl. I was lost in my thoughts when I notice his eye narrow and his iris slowly moves in my direction. His head was still in place and slowly continued to pack medical needs and clothing.

"Is there anything you need, Kisame-san?" He said in his low voice. The way he pronounced my name drove me up the walls! It had a cold grasp that made you think you were nothing to him.

I closed my eyes and sighed then continued with my work.

"Nothing, Itachi-san…" I grinned at him, showing him my shark like teeth but was interrupted with a knock on the door. The Uchiha's eyes widened slightly and looked back his work.

"Kisame, I need to speak with you." The voice called. I made the first step towards the door and turned the knob hastily. Sasori was standing there with a scroll that had beautiful writing around the out side. He looks up at me and bows.

"This scroll you will be using is a map to get to Takigakure (waterfall village) and the route going near Konoha will minimize the delays. I want you to revise the paths and codes to this destination, in case it is destroyed or stolen. You will be meeting a Bounty Hunter who said he could help our organization; his name is at the bottom of the scroll along with his background and techniques. Here." He stretches his arm out toward me and I take it kindly and said "Arigato". I watched as he returned my bow and walked on. Shutting the door behind me I see that Itachi was watching and was eyeing the scroll in suspicion. I chuckle and darts his gaze on me.

"Itachi-san you can memorize the map after I'm done." His response was a small nod and went straight back to packing. I smile to my self wondering how the mission will be with my partner.

--

The packing was finally over and we were getting in bed. His bed was to the right while mine stayed to the left. Itachi would glance up from his bed and check if I was through with the scroll. But seeing how Akatsuki was a wanted criminal organization full of death and power, the scroll was going to be as long as hell. It had taken me an hour and 15 minutes to have memorized it completely. I turn to my partner in crime (no pun intended) to find him dozing off. Being a homicidal shark, that is wanted in numerous villages (including my own) for deaths and 'gang' dealing, I must say he looked quite adorable. His head was down with slight bangs in his face and had the expression of peace and quiet. It made me softly chuckle. Until, he spoke up.

"Is a fucking hour and 30 minutes enough for you to memorize that stupid thing?" He sounded a little pissed.

"I don't have to let you read it, Itachi-san." I said calmly. His red eye focused on me and watched my every movement. The glare in his eye shifted and he carelessly moved his head in the direction of the door in front of him. Rolling on to my side on my bed I roll up the scroll and toss it into his lap. His head snapped to it and picked it up without hesitation. I was laughing like a mad cow in my head because of his expression it was so childish, but I did my best to hold in any emotion as well as he did. So I lied down and drift off until the sun was up and calling our name.

ZOMG this is my first fanfic so sorry if there are any mistakes like Itachi's age (1) I will review them after I get my grades up --' I'll update after a couple of days. Hope you like the story

Shugo :D


	2. Chapter 2

My Partner

Naruto & Characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

The sun barely shown past the mountains and had made wonderful colors like a rainbow. It was 4 in the morning and I was sitting on my bed still in my boxers. I look down and observe my body. I sighed after the glance, and look at Itachi who was sleeping soundly after reading the scroll. Heaving in another breath I stand up and walk over to Itachi, shaking him lightly, trying to wake him up. One eye opened lazily and closed. He placed his hand upon mine and without warning he began to grasp it tightly and caressed my palm with his thumb.

It was warm. He left it there for some time until both his eyes opened and observed me. A flinch escaped me and we both nervously pulled our hand away. There of course, was an awkward silence.

"-cough- We are going to leave in 30 minutes, be ready before then. I'll go and pack us some breakfast." With that I walked toward the closet to go get dressed. After closing the door behind me, I stood there wondering what the hell happened. Not only did that feel uncomfortable but I felt like I was a pedophile. The thought haunted me as I put on my gear and headband. Then finally I had walked out to see Itachi taking off his shirt. His head snapped up at me. We both stared at each other, and I left rolling my eyes.

The walk to the kitchen was peaceful. No Orochimaru chasing after his snakes or complaining from Leader. Not only that, but the kitchen was empty so there was no lines to the fridge or anyone cooking. I opened the cabinets to find some dried salted meat, a bag of rice, and fruits, vegetables, and water from the fridge. I place them in a small box and with amazement they all fitted in it. My footsteps echoed through the halls as I exited the kitchen. Approaching my room I had never felt so scared and confused. I stood there wondering if I should walk in now or in a few minutes. But I had no time to think because the door just swung open.

My eyes widen and something had just bumped into my chest. There Itachi stood his face in my cloak and in his hands were our bags and Samahada which was being dragged by some chains. I don't know why but this picture made me blush into a bright purple color. Itachi was a little startled so I thought I'd make the first move.

"Oy, Itachi you brought out my stuff." I placed my hand on the chains and pull up the shark sword. "Thanks." He pulled away computing what just happened.

"Let's get going were wasting time just standing here." He said pushing himself from the scene, probably aware that there were other people living here. We both left the Hideout in silence.

* * *

Itachi was keeping watch from behind as we leaped from tree to tree. There was a weird atmosphere between the two of us, until I heard the young Uchiha clear his throat. I thought he was just holding back a cough, so I continued on the route, until he did it once more.

"Is something bothering you, Itachi-san?" I stopped in my tracks and I heard his footsteps come to a halt against the tree branch.

"What happened earlier…" He continued. "If you tell anyone about it, I'll show you what real torture is and-"

"Don't worry Itachi; I don't even want to repeat it." I interrupted. I looked back at him and smiled. "It was an accident and I promise I won't tell anyone." I said with a chuckle and continued on the route.

* * *

After about an hour of traveling we settled near a brook and had breakfast. I took out the meat and some of the fruit. Itachi watched as I picked out an apple and some beef then tossed the box to him. He grabbed out an orange and some meat as well. I stood up to have better access to my back pouch. My eyes widened in alarm as I shuffled through my bag to find my regular needs in it. A drop of sweat rolled down my face.

"I forgot the scroll" I said guiltily. I've been so riled up about what happened this morning I lost all thought of it. Once again in my thoughts I was too distracted to have noticed the boy throw an object at me. It hit me straight on the head and my hand shot up to relieve the pain. But to my surprise the item was the scroll. "Oh…" Was all I could have said. I felt some what embarrassed. The boy sure had his work cut out for him. I looked up to see him: legs crossed and eating his food while he stared into space.

I sat down and began to nibble at my food also. I felt as though I should say something to break the tension and silence.

"Um, thanks for packing the scroll," I began. His eyes moved toward me. "We could have been in a jam if we were to lose it." I placed my hand behind my head in an embarrassed manner. Itachi just closed his eyes and scoffed.

"Even if we did lose it, I would have been able to remember the route there anyway." With that he took a big bite of the dried meat. Boy, he sure can piss me off the right way. I observed him as he peeled the orange and spit out the taste of the skin. I thought of what could really piss him off. After thinking for some time I had nothing and Itachi was raring to go. We packed up and started to make our way to the next village were we will stay in a cheap hotel. Won't that be fun… (Sarcasm)

* * *

It had taken us 14 hours to get to a Fire Country village because of the ANBU near Konohagakure. When we finally got to the village we both were sweaty and bleeding from various fights. I was amazed we both survived because the two of us don't really know any of each others techniques and seals.

The Hotel wasn't too bad it was a little dirty and had the wall paper peeling off piece by piece. I approached the counter to see the woman startled by my appearance.

"Can we please have a room with two beds?" I asked thankful that we were finally here and now we are going to sleep peac-

"I am… terribly sorry sir. But we are currently out of the double bed rooms." She sounded frightened. I let out a sigh and turn toward Itachi who seemed like he was going to fall from exhaustion.

"That'll work." I said desperately for the bed or even the rug if I have to. She bowed and took my money and then led us to our room.

"If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask us in the front." She stated with a bow then left. I turned the key and opened the door for Itachi. He slowly made his way to the bed till he dropped his sweat body upon it. His head quirked up at the sight of the bathroom, and then looked toward me.

"I'm going to shower, do you need it?"

"I'll take mine after you are done." I said as I sat upon the bed next to him. He nodded and disappeared behind the door, I could hear the water start to run. This gave me time to think about some stuff I could say to him that would piss him off. My laughing and snorts suddenly drifted to what happened early this morning. My face went blank and it kept rewinding in my mind like a tape recorder. I heard the water turn off. I got up and walked over the side of the bed were my bag was and took out my clothes. Itachi came out naked. Nothing at all. My eyes snapped to watch him walk over to his bag and pull out some clothes. Before he could see if I was watching I walked in and shut the door. My face felt hot and I just wanted this mission over.

(I am too lazy to type what Kisame did or thought in the bathroom and no he didn't do that ) D:

My hair was ruffled and wet and I was still wishing this mission would be over. The thought of this day couldn't get much worse and I just wanted to sleep. And of course there was Itachi in his boxers also, reading a book in the only bed. His gaze slowly rose to my face as I left the bathroom. We stared for a couple of minutes. Until I made my way over to the bed, the Uchiha didn't take his eyes off me. I grabbed two extra blankets from the edge of the bed and spread them out on the ground next to him. My head finally relaxed it felt nice to be laying on something softer than rocks and soil.

"Good night…Kisame." Itachi said softly. I was about to reply but was cut off when a pillow landed on my face.

"You too, Itachi."

* * *

YAY i have 4 chapters done :D

I hope you like it so far! Thanks,mistress of fire for revising my (last) story!


	3. Chapter 3

The sun rose peeking through the window with excitement for the day ahead of us woke me as I tiredly opened my eyes. I slowly stood up on the blankets and started to fold them. My gaze then rests on Itachi as I dropped the blankets where I had originally found them. His face was so cute and calm; I think I turned a little purple from the sight. I reached for my bag and ruffled through it for some clothes then slowly got dressed.

"Kisame?" My movements came to a sudden halt. I didn't want to answer I just wanted to leave and get some food. But I slowly turned my head and looked at the teen.

"What is it Itachi-san?"

"…"

"Well, what is it?" I tried to sound a little annoyed to get a better response.

"It's something about what happened yesterday." He began. "Never mind, I'll tell you after the mission." He sighed deeply and stood up got some clothes then walked toward the bathroom. Man, was that strange, what did he want to say? GRRRRR my stomach started to feel neglected from the lack of food and was begging to be fed. Walking over to the bathroom I knocked softly.

"Itachi-san, I m going to find us some food, is there anything you might want?" There was a silence until I heard a flush. He opened the door and was washing his hands. He wiped them on the towel and looked at me straight in the eye.

"I want to come; you might not get what I asked for with that handicapped head of yours." He said narrowing his eyes in a disgust look. I paused, for his eyes once again stoned me. Those charcoal eyes looked in a different direction and walked toward his bag.

"Rude aren't we, fine, but anymore shit like that and you can pay for yourself." I made my way to my sandals slipping both on and walked toward the door. Until the sound of footsteps started to make its way to me fast. I turned to see Itachi grabbing my arm and twisting it behind my back and placing his feet between my legs. With my other hand free I summoned Samehada and when it had come close enough to Itachi, its spikes impaled him. Itachi gasped from the pain and let out a small grunt. His grip loosened which gave me time to pull both his arms behind him then push his chest into the wall. MY weight was over the teen, holding him back from resisting.

Itachi panted and my interest in harming him softened. So I let both his arms go and stepped back for him breath. His body was sore, cut, and weakened. For a small victory it seemed too easy. As I approached the boy, he darts up and flings me to my back with a loud thud. He stands over me with a warning stare.

"Kisame, you are going to listen to me and you are going to listen to me good. I'm not going to listen to a blue fat ass like you to boss me around. So you had better get your act together because I have been nice to you; no threats, no stealing, and I even had to answer your oh-so-annoying questions." He was about to say something else but I tripped him and pinned him down to the ground. He looked shocked like this was his first time hitting a floor.

"By nice, do also mean holding my hand?" I growled. The corner of his eye twitched and opened wider in surprise. Lifting myself I offered him my hand but was rough fully pushed aside. He picked himself up and walked toward the door, picking up his shoes he left the room. I stood there wondering what had happened. A sigh left my lips and I walked toward the door also. Itachi was no where in sight I wish I hadn't snapped at him, the mission was becoming more of a drag every minute. The near by clock in the hallway said 7:38, so that means me and Itachi will leave in an hour. In a small pace I made my way to the receptionist room where we had entered last night. The village was smaller than I thought but it had some restaurants that looked good. But my hunger was yearning for something original. A ramen shop.

I let myself in through the doorway and sat in one of their seperate tables they had. An old lady approached me and smiled sweetly.

"What would you like to eat sir?" She said with a smile. I looked at the menu and saw some shrimp ramen.

"I would like a big bowl of some of your shrimp ramen, please." I returned a sharky grin which made the old maiden blush. She then made a bow and left the table. I was so excited for my order to get here I could have nibbled on a few chop sticks. But as I was about to do so, I saw my little friend pop in through the door way. Uchiha Itachi. He looked around the restaurant and spotted me. He gave me a glare then watched as the old woman place the ramen in front of me. My gaze toward him moved to my food and I separated the chop sticks. I looked back up at Itachi who was starting to sulk.

I felt a little bad, I wasn't sure if he had any money on him. So I gestured him over and incredibly he did.

"We're going to have a tiring day, so order something so we can leave." He made a nod and sat across from me.

"Is there anything you might need sir?" The Lady came back and still had the smile on her face.

"Yes, please, I would like some chicken ramen." He looked back up at the lady and gave her a small smile. She nodded and walked off. My gaze at him hardened, I've never seen him smile, smirk, or any other expression that would involve a side of his lip moving upward. He looked back at me and gave me a look that said; 'Don't get use to it.' I smiled back and took a slurp at the ramen. It was very good and I didn't hesitate to take another bite. After a few minutes the lady came back and placed the food in front of Itachi. And the two of us started to eat in silence and I didn't like it.

"So, Itachi-san, wasn't there something you wanted to discuss with me earlier? About what had happened yesterday?" I said curiously. He nearly choked on his food and looked back up at me with some juice running down his chin. I handed him a napkin and waited for him to continue. He sighed.

"Did that make you feel… uncomfortable?" The way he said 'uncomfortable' gave me a chill.

"Why? What's this about?" I didn't want to know what this was going to lead to.

"Just answer the damn question."

"No, not really. Why?" I waited for a couple of minutes and got nothing. My attention snapped at the clock, it was 8:02. "You can tell me later, we need to finish eating." His face still had a blank look and he looked down at his food and continued to eat. I did so too I was still very hungry. But as I was about to eat a clump of noodles, Itachi placed his foot between my legs. The noodles that I had picked up slopped in the bowl. He started to move his foot and holding in a pant I looked back up at him to see him watching me squirm. He had a light blush across his face and when he was satisfied he removed his foot and began to eat the last of the ramen.

Feeling some what violated, I moved a bit toward the edge of the seat and finished my food. The lady then came to the two of us and handed us the bill. We barely ate as much as we should have but I wanted to leave the awkward situation.

I shuffled through my wallet and found some money and placed it on the tray that had came with the bill. We walked past the counter and waved the old lady good bye and headed toward the hotel. It was a quiet walk, we both had a good distance of 3 feet between us. I still didn't know what to think of him, was he really what i think he is? My heart began to beat, I didn't know what to think. Should I ask him? Or should I just ignore it? But my thoughts were interupted when Itachi grabbed my collar and threw me in a near by alley.

The scene made me think he was about to jump on me and start to make out with me. But his hand covered my mouth and he motioned me to the three ANBU walking through the street. There heads moved side to side, probably looking for us two.

"We will go through the alley till there is a dead end, then jump the rest of the way to the hotel." He removed his hand and lent a hand to me. I gladly accepted it and we both continued down the narrow path. He was infront of me while i was in back. Every step was loud and had a long pause after passing each trash can and broken beer bottles.

I thought It would go on but we suddenly came to a graffiti wall that blocked the path. The young Uchiha jumped from the right wall to the left making his way up farely swiftly. When he was finally at the top I did the same thing. I jumped on the edge and we stood there staring at eachother until I stepped off and walked past him. He followed me and the two of us jumped from one building to another. As we approached the window of our room i saw a small snake slithering on the glass begging to be let in. It was one of Orochimaru's message carriers, I sneered at the reptile.

Landing on my feet, I picked it up and did a release jutsu on it. In a puff of smoke it had transformed into a scroll. My blue hands unraveled it and read the message.

-Kisame

You and Itachi are to wait the next day to pick up the Shinobi from Takigakure. His new location will be at the library and will be wearing the Akatsuki Cloak. Sorry for the delay, the ANBU are becoming very annoying and because of the next konoha chuunin exams there will be more about.

-Sir Leader

My eye twitched as I handed the scroll to the young Akatsuki. He reads it hasitly like he did to the last one. Stupid bastard. Why cant he just make his mind and let us finish this mission. He's making it worse for us and himself.

"Fire Style, Firefly no jutsu."(1) I turned behind me to see him burn the evidence with a small flicker of fire. It was a good thing too, for if the ANBU were to find it we would be in seriouse trouble. His hand tipped to one side to let the ashes blow away by a soft breeze. I smile and open up the window and motion him in. He was on his feet and jumps a high distance right through the window without harming anything. I then make my way inside and I see Itachi sitting on a chair. Looking around I spot the bed across from him and seat myself upon it. His head jerks up and we look at eachother for a while. We've been staring at eachother ever since we left the hideout. I had to know what he was trying to tell me.

"So are you going to tell me what that was all about?" I said in a serious tone. And of course he was still emotionless.

"What are you talking about, Kisame?" He looked at me with a dull expression. Did he want me to say it? 'Why were you trying to give me a hard-on?' I couldnt help but chuckle to myself from the thought.

"Why were you behaving like that when we were in the restraunant?" There was long pause. He stood up and walked towards me and sat himself on the bed also. His hips were next to mine and gave me the urge to scoot over, but I had manners and stayed.

"Do you really want to know?" He said in a defencless voice. I let out another one of my smiles.

"It would be nice to know that way we can focus on the task at hand." He lets out a sigh and begins.

* * *

Sorry for the delay I'll upload the chapters as fast as I can. My computer lost internet and had to be patient for it to be back on. And yes, I know that this is kinda bad but as I continued to write more chapters they start to become a little better. So, enjoy! I'll to keep it in character and the story more 'factual'. Please Review! The more reviews, the more I'll write/type.

(1) Fire Style, Firefly no jutsu- Lol i know, i know there is no such thing. just play along.XD


	4. Chapter 4

FLASH BACK!! -le gasp-

(The Italics are what is happening back in the past from Itachis POV and the bold is him talking about it)

Itachi's POV

**When I was still in the Uchiha Clan, I became very successful with the techniques. I had to train harder each day so I could gain the power to destroy my clan. But I was still a year away from my plans coming together and the slaughterment that would come. **

_"Hey Itachi!" The footsteps came nearer and nearer. I turn my head to see my best friend. Uchiha Shisui(1). The boy had his hair messy and was sweaty from a mission, he looked pretty breathless. He still had a smile though and I truly trusted him. He was 15 years old, three years older than me at the time. I looked at his cuts, bruises, and burned skin. He must have been on those ANBU ranked missions. He stops in front of me, inhales and finally cathes his breath. "Hey -pant- do you think you can heal me?My arms are pretty numb and I would appreciate it alot." He does a low smile and looks down at me. _

_"Sure, Shisui." I said walking slowly with him. We went to the Uchiha training grounds where not alot of members go to. Shisui placed him self on the grass while I dug through my pouch for some bandages, when I founf them I sat down in front of him. "So , how was the mission?" I said while washing away the blood before I placed adheisive strips and other stuff. _

_"Heh, Sorry but I cant say what exactly happened, but i can tell you it was boring." We laughed. It just saddened me that I had to kill him in about a year. He was understanding and I could trust him with __most__ of my secrets. Wrapping the bandages around his arm I noticed the white chalk color he had to them. "Yeah, the Medic-Nin said I need to take it easy becuase of my arms. I wont have any use to them until the end of the week. I'm sorry if it might effect the training I promised you." My head lifts up to see him smiling down at me. My face felt hot and I looked down at his arm to not show my embarressment. _

_"It's alright. I need to help Sasuke with his training anyway." I see him nod in approval. Then I noticed I was done and stood up. He did the same thing and we headed back to the clan neighborhood. The path there had a strange place for a forest, and had to be walked around or walked through. Shisui walked in front of me and i followed. _

**I did not expect the next thing to happen.**

_Shisui kicked my stomache on to a tree stump where i was seated on the ground with my back pressed to the bark. The older Uchiha walked up to me and sat himself on my lap. His arms moved from his sides useless. The feeling of his body over my erection startled me. He then leaned over and kissed my lips softly and worked his way down my neck. _

_"What the hell are you doing Shisui?!" My voice was cracked. His head lifted till his nose was on the side of my chin. _

_"Itachi, I m sorry but I couldn't help it. I guess I got carried away." He said weakly already getting up. But my hand stopped him and I pulled him back down. _

_"What is it?" He stared at me wondering if there was a reason for his actions._

_"I guess I love you Itachi." Those three words made me pause. My hand loosened from his shirt and he stood up. He waited for me to stand also. My heart began to pound faster. I had a crush on him ever since we met but never had the patience to tell him. Before I could speak he leaned over and whispered something in my ear: "Itachi, if you feel the same way, please come back here at 11:00 tonight." With that he pulled out a kunai and stabbed it next to my head. We both stared at eachother speechless, then the two of us made our seperate ways home. _

_10:57 PM _

_I had made my decision to come back to that scene. Through my bedroom window, over 7 houses, and across the Madara Memorial Bridge. The only sound I could hear were my feet bending the tall grass and gravel crunching under me. My head looked side to side looking for the shinobi weapon. I was about to turn back to home when I saw it glitter from the moon light, a few trees away. My pace softened. 'Would if he just said that to lead me into some kind of trap? That would mean he knows my future plans and goals!' Then I noticed I was a foot away from the kunai and looked at my surroundings. Retard, he probably thought this was a waste of...time. This feeling felt empty and it heaved over my chest...Rejection? _

_With a sigh I turn to go home and sleep it off. But I felt something pull my hair lightly and when I turned I saw Shisui. _

_"Didnt think you would make it." He said with his eyes closed with a smile. The Uchiha still had his bandages on from earlier today. I gave him a dull look and sighed. One of his eyes opened up. "Itachi..." His voice sounded in a husky voice. "Are you a virgin?" My eye brows narrowed into a glare. With a sigh I responeded._

_"Yes, Iam." I gave him a puzzled look and he moved closer till my back touched a tree trunk._

_"Sorry for the strange question. But I need to know how hard I have to do it." His knee lifted and he placed it inbetween my legs. A small gasp left my lips which gave him enough room to shove his tounge in. The kiss wasn't as soft and special as the last one but god it was sexy. His tounge ran over mine and his teeth would join in on the fun. It was wonderful till he moved back and started to pull my shirt off._

_"Take it ALL off." My emotions spilled out a blush across my face and I did as told. When all of it was off I could feel a slight breeze from the north. When I looked back up Shisui straddled me naked to the ground and started to move slowly. I arched back and let a soft moan escape my lips. His head lowered till it was next to mine and he whispered something that made my erection jump._

_"Mind if I go lower?" He looked back at me and I nodded in apporaval. Then he leaned toward my neck with a smirk. His tounge escaped his lips which instantly lapped up my skin. Gasps left my mouth as he started to move his head lower. Rolling the skin inbetween his teeth and nipping the delicate flesh. But there was a pause as he came to my left nipple. He tickled the top of it with his tongue then placed the little rock in his mouth. His moist mouth bit it, sucked it, and the sensation made my member touch his. I moaned when his mouth moved away. _

_He paused for a moment and looked down at our excited selves and smirked up at me. Then moved his head lower till he was facing my manhood. _

_"Your quite impressive Itachi-san. I almost wish you were the one fucking me..." He said lifting my member and licking a bead of pre-cum. I squirmed, and he placed it in his mouth. His tounge licked my head and sucked it too. It swirled around my erection and lapped my slit. But I was close to cumming when he started to bob his head and I felt me hit the back of his throat. Then swallowed._

_"Auugh! SHISUI!!" I look down to see him suck again and lap up my seed. He took my 'impressive' member out of his mouth and started to move up toward me. Three fingers were placed in front of my face._

_"Suck." I looked up at him and began to suck his digits. I rolled my tounge over each finger getting as much saliva on them. Without warning he took them out and began to message my hole. My toes began to curl and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I looked up to see him focusing on my body when my gaze drifted to his huge dick. Oh god, what have I done? It was huge, it couldn't possibly fit...could it? _

_Shisui was eager and slipped two fingers in and started to scissor my insides. My legs stiffened and I clutched tighter. His motions stopped and rubbed his cheek with mine. _

_"If you cant take the third one, I m afraid we'll have to stop." A toothy grin left his lips._

_"Try me..." Shisui froze. He probably didn't expect me to responed. I almost thought twice when he place the third in. My gasps turned to moans and groans instantly. Moving his fingers in me I let out a lustful moan. Shisui's smile turned into a evil grin and went over that exact place. The feeling was breathtaking and without warning he switched his fingers with something bigger. His body came closer and alighned himself in me. _

_"AHHHH! SHISUI! PLEASE. STOP..." I felt like crying, the pain was horrible. The teen looked down at me with a pleased expression._

_"What? Oh, you mean this?" He thrusted in me and a small yelp escaped me. A tear rolled down my eye but stopped at my chin when he licked it off. When I thought it was over he started to increase his speed and pound harder into my flesh. My head arched back and my hands fell from him as he placed both over my head. My neglected cock was wrapped around by his warm fingers. I was at my edge and I had to release now. Shisui was panting as well and returned to my neck, ravishing it with kisses. I couldn't hold back any longer: I released on his stomach. After a few more thrusts so did Shisui. _

_My eyes were glued shut while it happened and I opened them to see Shisui's arms shaking from the moment. He slowly pulled himself out and did his best to put his pants on. After the two of us got dressed we both laid under a tree and fell asleep. _

摢叅摢叅摢叅摢叅摢叅摢叅 (I have no clue what these mean, but the flashback is over σ3σ)

Back to Kisame's POV

"Do you really want to know?" He said in a defencless voice. I let out another one of my smiles.

"It would be nice to know that way we can focus on the task at hand." He lets out a sigh and begins.

"I had sex with my best friend...who is a guy." Itachi responed. He quickly looked away with a blush on his face.

* * *

(1) Shisui Uchiha- Im sorry, but I have no clue if this character has a background so I dont know if he's cheerful or not. SO, yeah.


	5. Chapter 5

For some reason, that didn't surprize me. It would explain his recent behaviors and possible attempts. I looked back down at him and watched him stare at the wall.

"Is that what all this was about? You're...gay?" My voice was calm so he didn't think I was disgusted. Itachi let out a sigh and turned back to face me. We stared for about 2 minutes until he stood up and walked past me. I stood up too and when I turned around Itachi pushed me to the bed. He jumped on me till he was straddling my hips, then quickly pushed his lips to mine and thrusted his tounge in my mouth.

I tried pushing him off, but he was stronger than he looked. He then placed his knee between my legs. A gasp escaped my mouth which made Itachi go further into my mouth. His tounge lapped over mine and his teeth would graze over my lips. The feeling was starting to take over me until Itachi lifted himself from my chest. His eyes wide with surprise but it also looked like lust. But before I could speak he jumped off and rushed out the door with a slam. My body still layed sprawled on the bed with sweat.

I was confused out of my mind. Was I a queer also or was I just a 'helpless' victim? My body was shaky from the experience but I had to get up and look for Itachi. (As much as I wanted to) Lifting my blue body off the bed I stumble on Itachi's bag. The contained Items scatter across the floor: empty scrolls, a comb, explosive tags, a few hair ties, clothes, and a black book with the Uchiha Clan symbol on the cover. I sighed and bent down to pick them up but paused as I came to his book. Flipping through the pages I noticed it wasn't a regular book but a journal. HIS journal. The first page had his name printed and explained the importance of these journals in the clan. Like how they help the member control their anger and keep impotant secrets inside.

But as I read on I saw what Itachi was talking about.

_"I had sex with my best friend...who was guy."_

Itachi wrote down everything that happened that night. He was referring this Shisui guy to me. I didn't understand how we were a like. Quickly I placed the book back into the bag and walked toward the window to see if Itachi was in sight. But he was'nt. I quickly closed the door and locked it then closed the curtains and rushed back to the book. He had the dates on it for each week. I flipped the pages to the most recent one. And scanned through it for my name. It was in there but I had to read the whole thing to understand it.

It started to talk about how understanding I was toward him the first week and how the two of us both related. He talked about my techniques I used and some of things that had occured during his week here. But what caught my attention was how he compared me to this Shisui. He said that the two of us have an indentical smile and how we both are looked up by him. Reading this I wasn't sure if he was really in love with me or just trying to get someone that just reminded me of his 'lover'. I couldn't read anymore it was kind of confusing and cold, so I placed the book where I had last found it, then looked at the clock to see I've read it for 38 minutes, and opened the curtains. I walked over to the door to unlock it and after I did Itachi stumbled through with two bags of take out. He caught himself and walked over to the table and started to take out the food.

Watching him pull out his food made me realized I was hungry also. Itachi seperated two chop sticks and motioned me over with them. My head perked up and he handed me a box that had warm food in it. I looked back up at him and he leaned toward my ear and whispered:

"We're going to have a tiring day tomorrow, so eat something so we can leave early." He moved away with a smirk on his face. I felt warm and I thanked him and began to eat across from him. Like most of meals we had a silence and I would always bring something up to break it. But for some reason I didn't have the nerve to even talk to him. I didn't mind him being gay just a little surprized he had interest in me. I never really had someone that admired me as much as he did.

My head slowly looked up at him and watched as he ate in silence. His eyes focused on his food and I started to wonder if he was angry with me. I felt myself blush and Itachi looked up at me to see me staring at him. I quickly looked back at my food and ate bigger bites.

"If you have something to say then you should ask me now." My body froze there was a thousand quiestions I wanted to ask him. I sigh.

"I dont have any." Then I realized there was one thing I wanted to ask. "Itachi?" He looked at me with a dango in his mouth. "Do you really like me?" He stared at me then finished the dango.

"Kisame..." I could feel my blush become more hotter."You have some rice on your face." I wasn't expecting an exact answer anyway. I let out a sigh and raised my hand to wipe it off. But Itachi placed his hand on my cheek and pulled me closer to get a better reach. Itachi moved closer and started to lick my chin and the corner of my mouth. It felt so...good, that I pulled him closer so he wouldn't break the feeling I was receiving. But he did and pulled away to eat the rest of his sweet food. Did he change his mind, did he lose interest?

I was confused. So I went back to eating my food. And when I finished I grabbed the blankets off his bed and started to lay them out. Itachi was still eating. My blue body callasped on the blankets and I closed my eyes to get some rest. I layed on my stomache and was feeling the nice blankets as they took control over me. And as I was about to fall into a deep slumber I felt two arms wrap around my body. The feeling startled me and I looked up to see Itachi rest his head on my neck.

"Itachi..." My breath was heavy and startled from the sexual contact.

"Kisame, please take me...NOW." His hands ran up my chest and could feel his body hovering over mine. The feeling was pleasurable and strange. Then something moist licked my ear and I felt hard. Itachi lowered himself and began to move his body on mine. "Please Kisame..." I didn't want this to stop. With out a moments notice, I pushed Itachi to the floor and stood over him. He had a small expression of confusion on his face.

"I'm sorry Itachi, but I am not gay." My voice was cold. Itachi's blank face showed the emotion of hate.

"I'm sorry too Kisame. I wont show any more affection for you anylonger. Good night." With that the Uchiha walked to his bed and I did also

* * *

This might not make sense, if so, im sorry --'


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto and Characters belong to **Masashi Kishimoto** (I didnt realised I wasn't doing this on every chapter.)

The next morning I was plagued with the feeling of emptiness but I thought it was because I'm hungry. It was more than that. Itachi had left some time ago, probably went to get something to eat. And knowing what happened yeterday, I have a feeling he wont bring me something back.

So I heaved my heavy body up and grabbed some clothes then walked into the bathroom. When I had finished up I heard Itachi had returned to the apartment and hesistated when reaching the door knob. The door swung open and Itachi didnt even look up from his food to see who it was. He concentrated on his dango and rice. Looking for something else to stare at I notice it was 6:45. We would have to leave in 30 minutes. So I grabbed my sandals and walked out the door.

My stomache whimpered as I walked through each street looking for a store that was opened. Ramen didn't seem great today so I found a rice cake shop and ordered a dozen of dumplings and rice cakes. Not the greatest breakfast but it would have to do. I decided to walk around town and see what else there was than restraurants. It had little to offer so I started for the hotel. But I stopped in my tracks to see ANBU searching the area for any wanted criminals. I stuffed what was left of my food in my bag and swiftly fell into a bookstore. The old owner graffawled at my action and welcomed me in.

Looking out the window I saw the ANBU making there way toward the row of stores. So I bowwed to the old man and began to look around. There were some diaries, cook books, calanders, cards and so on. But what caught my attention were the romance books. They had "Are you in love?" shit, and "Show your affection". I scoffed at the books and thought of Itachi. My face began to turn a light purple from the thought. The old man walked up beside me looked where I was staring and nudged me with a synister smile. I turned at him with a curious look then looked at where he was looking. P0rn. My face lit up and I assured him I was thinking about something else. I grabbed the two love bookes ( "Are you in love?" and "Show your affection".) The owner nodded and I paid for the two items. Walking out I realized that the books were a bright pink with hearts and girly crap all over it. I wasn't sure if I got the wrong gender one or if it was trying to make me look gay. But none the less I had to know if I was.

The ANBU were no where in sight and started for the hotel. When I reached our room Itachi had left but he left a note.

Kisame

Get your ass in gear and meet me at the gates.

Itachi

-Sigh- So I quickly grabbed Samehada and the note and dashed out the door. I could see Itachi already there looking from the gates into the forest. When I finally got to him he jumped from his place into the trees.

The trek to Takigakure was painfully quiet. Itachi didn't even bother to help me when there was an enemy nin stopping me from going on. But when we got there, we both saw how bigger it was from our last village. It of course wasn't as big as Konoha so we didn't have trouble finding the Library. We entered the building to find it 2 stories. So the two of us split up.

The small chattering of voices, echoing through the halls and book cases was starting to get on my nerves and fastened my pace. There was so many aisles to go through. I wasn;t sure if the Nin knew I was Akatsuki. (Since we didn't wear the cloaks around public that much) But as I was looking through the Industry (Money) aisle I saw a shady man wear the cloak.

He was a little bit taller than me, had dark skin. I couldn't help but notice that his hand was marked with stitches. And he must have heard my appearance and turned to look at me. His eyes were an emerald green. I showed him the back of my hand to have a better look of my ring.

"You must be the Nin, Pein sent." His voice was cold and of course suited his appearance. He placed the book where he probably found and made his way toward me. I grinned at him.

"Nice to meet you too, Kakuzu."

* * *

YAY! Hope you like I already wrote up to chapter 18. So, please R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto and characters belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

The two of us walked around the library looking for Itachi. Kakuzu didn't seem to mind looking for him also. I didn't feel that comfortable around him, he had a cold aura coming from him. Just then I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned back to him.

"Is that who your looking for?" His hand moves slowly toward the second floor. Itachi was looking at each book on the shelves.

"Hai, thats him." In a flash (1) I was next to him.

"Come on Itachi, I found him." He made no response, turned, and calmly made his way down the stairs. He walked toward the dark skinned man and made a bow.

"Uchiha Itachi."

"Kakuzu." He returned the bow and we left the library.

--+

Itachi and I placed our cloaks back on to show Kakuzu we were actual members. When we took breaks he told up what he did: Like killing bountys', getting info, and commiting murders. And each story ended with one word. Money. But beside his greediness he was definitly Akatsuki material. It had become dark and we stopped for a break and rested in a far clearing from neighboring villages.

We all watched the fire as it flickered and spat peices of burned wood. The silence and motionless event made me drowzy.

"Hey, you." I look up to see Kakuzu staring at me.

"What?" I was hoping he wasn't a gay also, at least toward me.

"I never got to hear your name."

"Hmmm? Oh It's-"

"He's Hoshigaki Kisame." Both our heads turned to the silent Uchiha. He stared sorrowfully into the fire. Kakuzu nodded and looked back at me.

"Well, its nice to meet you, Kisame." He stood up and walked toward a tree and fell asleep against it. I looked toward Itachi who was staring at me with his usual stare. But the only difference with it was a small blush across his face. He turned away from me then placed his head against the ground. I did the same.

Kakuzu was the first to wake apparently because me a Itachi were woken by him. Samehada was moving on my back slowly back and forth hungry for chakra. Itachi predicted we will be there in a few hours. I was hoping we would get there sooner though, my back ached from sleeping on the floor and eating the salted meat. Then I remembered the rice cakes and dumplings. Shuffling through my bag I found the bag and took them out to inspect them. They survived most of the journey, atleast the rice did. The dumplings didn't look to hot so I grabbed the rice cakes and placed the rest in my bag.

Only 5 remained. The Waterfall-Nin turned his head and stopped in his tracks. He sighs and reaches his hand toward me. I sigh also and throw him a rice cake. I turn to Itachi who gives me a cold glare than continues walking.

The three of us finally arrived at Base and directed Kakuzu to Leader's office. Kakuzu thanked us and walked in, which left me and Itachi standing in the hall way. He turned away and started walking back toward our room. I followed him until he slammed the door on my face. Falling on my ass I hear foot steps stop behind me.

"Well, well, well. It seems someone has their hands full." I turned around with my hand rubbing my nose. Orochimaru, Sasori's partner. He was a complete freak that needed to cut his hair.

"We dont really see eye to eye." I responed blankly. The sides of him mouth curled which always made my stomache churn. He took a step closer.

"If he were my partner..." He bent down to get closer to my ear. "I'd give him the right treatment." The snake pulled away and walked toward the kitchen. I watched him disapear around the corner with total disguist. I looked around to see if anyone heard the conversation and there Itachi was. Standing with the expression of pity.

* * *

(1) In a flash- You know when they teleport to there destinations...nvm. :D

OhNOES Orochimaru is now in the picture...ew.:(


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto and Characters belong to** Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

He stood there waiting for me to make my move. And when I tried to stand, he tripped me on my back and placed a foot on my chest, forcing me into the ground.

"Your starting to tear my last nerve..." The tone of the Uchiha showed no sign of holding back. His sharingan was revealed and reflected the true emotions of pain and suffering. Removing his foot he kicked my side (with his foot full of chakra) and walked toward the kitchen also.

The pain spread thorugh my body but it didn't hurt as much as Itachi's mental abuse toward me. What the fuck did I do to offend him? My legs struggled to stand me up and when I did, I limped toward my room. Even after all the conflict we've been through, I 'm amazed he hasn't killed me...

"Damnit! He locked the door." My head hit the wood in the aggony. Focusing my chakra into my fingers I flicked the door into the darkness of the room. I ran to my bed happy to feel the comfort and somewhat softness. The clock was 6:00 pm and as the minutes passed my eyelids became heavy and before you know it, I was dead to the world.

My eyes slowly opened and my tounge hit to roof of my mouth. Dry. A yawn escaped my lips as I rose from my bed and walked over the door into the hallway. My foot steps could be heard slaping against the cold ground in the room. Suddenly Konan, Leader's 'Partner' came sprinting down the hall into my back.

"Oi, sorry Kisame-san. I have a very important mission for Sasori and Orochimaru." She said out of breath. I look behind her to see a neverending hallway and questioned why we had it that long. And started to question about the other 4 hallways. "Kisame, do you think you can do me a favor?" She started to breath normal. I opened my mouth but closed it when she continued. "Pein, wants me to deliver the message, report back to him and then go to the market for groceries in the next 10 minutes. So could you please deliver it for me?" Konan was holding the scroll toward me expecting me to grab it. I couldn't say no, she was the only female member and needed the most respect.

"Hai, I can do that for you." I gave her a grin and collected the scroll from her. She smiled timidly back and ran off back to Leader's office. When she was out of sight I placed my hand on my mouth. It's been a while since I had a smile. I wonder if it's because of Itachi's comparison or Itachi's ways of making me frown. I shrugged it off and started for Sasori's room.

I wasn't sure if this scroll was to be delivered now or when convenient so I began to go a little faster and started down the hall. When I finally entered the main room Konan ran past me in a regular female outfit.

"Thanks again Kisame!" She yelled back with a smile then dissapeared behind another hallway. My gaze fixed to one of the sofas we had. Kakuzu already was settled in the new base. He was counting his money like he was in his own home, then pauses and looks back up at me.

"Hello again, Kisame." He nodded toward me. His voice was really evil and his surroundings suited him quite nicely.

"Likewise." I returned a grin and began walking back to one of the hallways. Each Hallway was filed with several needs like a bathroom, hall closets, and a training room. I wondered how Leader was able to afford or create this. Sasori's door was in sight so I hurried toward it till I was standing in front of it. Raring to get some food I knocked the door loudly so the puppet would be able to hear it. There was no response, but, just in case I put an ear to the door. Nothing. So I walked over to the next door (which was Orochimaru's room) and knocked it the same way. Again no response.

My head tilted toward the door and I could hear voices. Questioning why I didn't get a response then stormed in.

Itachi was in there with Orochimaru. But it was worse than that. The Uchiha was sliding up and down the snakes length. Not only was this wrong but it was-

"Itachi?" My voice was soft and had a surprized sound to it. The Uchiha's moaning stopped instantly and turned toward the door with surprise.

"K-Kisame..." His expression had an anger tint to them. I stepped back, my eyes back to a serious glare and threw the scroll to Orochimaru.

"Be sure Sasori gets that." Orochimaru caught it and gave me the 'shoo' gesture. He seemed anxious to get back to his 'game' so I closed the door hasitly and walked back to my room alone.

Aww poor Kisa... some of this might not make sense, sorry. ' And sorry if Im making Itachi sound like a slut, Im seriously not trying to!


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto and Characters belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

I reached my room and sank into my bed with the deepest scar of betrail lingering on my chest. I wasn't sure if something about his romp with Orochimaru is what scarred me or if it's because he showed affection toward me and I lost the chance to show it to him. Did I finally fall in love with him?

"Are you in love, Kisame?" (1) I started to talk to myself to bring my hopes up. Then I realized I bought a book on that sort of thing. I jolted out of bed and searched around the room searching for the bag I took to my mission with. When I finally found it I searched my bag for the gay-ass book and fished it out. Flipping through the book I stop on the last chapter.

_'Finally, after all attempts to show you truly love your partner, You should confess your love to let the person realise this from your voice. Anyone could just tell ask someone to tell them or write a letter, but to hear it come from the person would mean they speak the truth. But even if you do confess there's still a chance they wont have the exact feelings for you. SO if it does happen move on. Continue to look for the right person and dont let the last relationship haunt you. But dont make it seem like they never happened. Be true to yourself, and true to your lover.' _

There was more on how to attempt to take this action but being the rest pretty much useless I placed the book under my bed and layed down to forget this day.

2 months later.

I've grown tired of the affection Orochimaru was constantly giving Itachi. He kept on rubbing his head on Itachi and kissing him around the members. And occasionally the snake would look at me with a face of victory. Itachi would try to avoid my sight and walk off with a visible look of depression. He has also been trying to get my attention with meaning less abuse. Like throwing something at me and saying it was an accident. Or tripping/pushing me like he was in a hurry or didn't see me. And each scene was when we were alone with eachother.

I never got the courage in me to tell him I miss him. And it hurt even more when I walked past Orochimaru's room to hear the sexual contact the two were having. But I decided to keep this to myself, Itachi said he wouldn't ever show any affection toward me so I might as well get use to it.

"Kakuzu, there seems to be a problem with the connections you have with each of your partners." Pein had a serious voice and it sometimes ruined my appetite when at the dinner table. Tonight we were having curry and I had to do dishes after words.

"How so?" Kakuzu had his mask off and it was interesting to look at the stitches that connected his mouth together.

"Each of your partners have died when in your presense."

"They were all weak, thats why." Kakuzu lifted up his glass of water and drank the substance. I watched as some liquid dripped from the cracks of his stitches. I looked at Itachi who was watching the same thing. Kakuzu wiped the sides of face and listened.

"No...well yes they were but it's also because I was giving you the wrong person." Pein scooped a spoon full of the spicey food and placed it in his mouth. He ate it calmly without choking on the spices. "So tomorrow you will be going with Kisame to go pick him up." With that said and done he took the last bite of curry and went into the kitchen to put it away. Before he left the rest of us to eat he turned back to me and Kakuzu.

"Be sure to wake up early tomorrow and Kisame dont forget to do the dishes." I nodded back and continued eating. Itachi was next to leave along with Kakuzu, Sasori, and Konan. I finally stopped eating and hurried into the Kitchen. There was a total of five dishes including some that were used to make dinner. I grabbed the top dish and slowly began to wash it. The door swung open and Orochimaru walked in.

"You seem to be taking your loss pretty well." He plopped his plate into the water which splashed on my shirt leaving a wet mess. I glared down at him.

"What do you have against me and what the hell is between you and Itachi?"

"I have nothing against you I just like to see people in pain and at the same time having my own pleasure." He leaned against the door frame with a disgusting smirk plastered on his face.

"Your just another filthy man who's just taking advantage of younge men." Anger was building up inside and I continued on the dishes.

"It seems Itachi doesn't think that way about me. I mean in a way, he's in it for the 'ride' also."

"You know nothing about Itachi, so shut your fucking mouth before I rip it off you pedifile face!"

"Dont get mad, it's not like Itachi thinks of you in anyway." I felt a burn in my chest and turned on the cold water to cool me down. But it was useless. "Did you really think that the Uchiha would show any affection for you when he can have someone that doesn't resemble an animal?"

"You shouldn't be talking, snake."

"Atleast my looks are doing me good."

"..." (2)I couldn't look up at him, my self-control held me back from beating the shit out of him.

"See you around, Shark." I heard Orochimaru swing the door opened and pause.

"Hello my favorite weasle." My head turned to see Itachi standing in the door way. He looked at Orochimaru than at me. My heart sank, how long was he there?

"Oro, Im gonna get something to drink. Why dont you wait in the room?" I looked away, thinking about Itachi in the same room with me, after that conversation, didn't thrill me...at all.

"This time I be seme." Orochimaru snickered and kissed him then left. Itachi walked slowly toward the refrigerator took out a soda and walked over to where I was standing.

"Kisame..." Itachi had a 'cooing' voice and it made me more nervous than I was.

"You should probably get back to 'Oro', he might be anxious to see you ther-"

"DAMNIT KISAME!!" Itachi punched my face and stood over me, inhaling and exhaling furiously. I rubbed the warm flesh and got back up to return to the dishes.

"What do you want with me?" Seeing Itachi like this made me slightly happy having his pressence here.

"...Nevermind. Im sorry about-"

"It's alright." I cut him off I just wanted him to leave.

"Do you want any help?" The teen calmed down and he had that bored tone again.

"Do you **want** to help?"

"Not really." My heart sank,again. I sighed and fixed my head on the rest of the dishes. "Move." Itachi placed his drink down and moved closer to my side and began washing the dishes. He gently took the washclothe from my hand. "You rinse and dry."

"H-Hai." I couldn't hold in the blush, he was really nice and enjoyable to be around. When we finally finish Itachi opened up his drink and leaned on the counter.

"Thanks Itachi-san. I didn't feel like doing them today." Itachi stared into space.

"Your welcome, Kisame." He straightened up and began to walk out.

"Itachi?" He stopped and turned back.

"What is it?" I wasn't sure if I should ask, but I had to know.

"Do you love Orochimaru?"

* * *

(1) Are you in love, Kisame?- Lol i know a VERY cheesy thing to say --'

(2) Heh, the conflict between Kisa and Oro- Yep, probably the most dumbest things to say...I like to avoid fights.

I like reviewz to my stories and wouldn't mind some ideas!


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto and Characters belong to** Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"Do you love Orochimaru?"

"..." Itachi was silent for some time. I began to feel that scarr open. He was still quiet and I had to interject.

"I see. Well I guess I will see you around." I dried my hands and began toward the door. I never cried, I wont cry, I had the urge to cry, but I wont.

"Kisame, wait." I stopped infront of the door and looked behind me. Itachi, stepped closer and placed his hand on the door knob. There was a long pause.

"It's ok Itachi, Orochimaru made it pretty clear. And if you dont mind I have to get ready for my mission." I moved around the deadly Uchiha and left.

I was in the safety of my room and happy to see that there was scroll that showed the way to the new guys meeting point. After my clothes, scroll, medicals, and other items were stashed away I moved toward my bed for sleep. Hoping that Kakuzu would wake me.

222222222222222

"Kisame we have to go now." My eyes tiredly opened to see my stitched up friend. He had his bag ready and was already dressed. My head slowly looked at the clock. 5:18 am.

"Kakuzu...Do you have your clock upside down?(1) Im freaken tired." I rolled over and felt the covers torn from me.

"Tough. You can sleep when we get back home." My ninja clothes were on since last night so I grabbed Samehada and my bag then left with Kakuzu.

"So Kakuzu, how did all your partners die?" We have been on the road since this morning and the silence was bugging me. Kakuzu didn't more. We continued jumping from tree to tree.

"A better question, do you love Itachi?" I stopped and waited for Kakuzu to stop also.

"I'm not gay." He paused for a minute and observed me from a foot away. We stood there having a eye contest to see who was right or wrong. Then he quickly pulled down his mask and roughly placed his lips on mine. His 'tounge' rolled over my lips for enterance and for some reason I allowed him in. He pushed me till I was against the tree trunk and held my head in place. My tounge explored his mouth feeling the stitches one by one. And all of a sudden he slowly pulled himself away with a string of saliva still connected to our lips. I moaned from the loss. He moved away with a smirk.

"That was fun, we should do this again." He smiled pulling up his mask. His hand that held my waist moved away and he began jumping again. Dear kami, was he gay for me too, or just trying to prove his point? Whatever it was, he certainly proved his point. I guess...I am... gay.

* * *

After that scenerio we didn't really talk that much until we got to the hotel. And being the cheap bastard he was, we got the cheapest one in town. The room was plain and had cracks, badly plastered walls, and ugly bedsheets. But it all wasn't bad. There were two beds. Kakuzu rested himself on one of the beds and layed down with a sigh.

"Whats the name of this guy?" I was to distracted from yesterday to remember to read the scroll.Kakuzu's movements were appealing on the bed and I had to think about something else before I go nuts. The waterfall ninja grabbed the scroll from his pouch and began to read aloud.

"His name is Hidan and is from the Rain Village. It says here that he's immortal and is a religous guy who worships a god name 'Jashin'". Kakuzu rolled over till he was facing the wall. I began to become weary and layed on the bed. The clock between our beds could be heard ticking and I looked up at the ceiling. "How about a deal, Kisame?" I cocked my head toward him. He was laying on his side with one elbow supporting him and was staring at me.

"What are you talking about?" The stitched man stood up and sat on the edge of my bed.

"You do what I want you to do and I dont kill you." His voice was husky and he moved closer to get my attention.

"Heh, Yeah right. Wake me up tomorrow, will ya?" I rolled over and closed my eyes, waiting for him to go back to his bed.

"You dont understand what I want from you." Just then I felt a hand go into my pants and grab my erection.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I bucked up to move him away but instead I increased the pleasure. Kakuzu then tugged off my pants and my boxers were visible along with my bulge. The Waterfall-nin pulled off his mask along with his head cover. Strands of black hair fell from the clothe. He was very sexy.(Wait,what?) His hand began to message the flesh underneith the thin material.

"So, Kisame, is this your first time?" He gave me a squeeze.

"N-No, I,-moan- had sex, with a womahhh-" Kakuzu's warm hands moved into my boxers.

"Then, this must be your first time being uke." He leaned down on me.

* * *

(1)"Kakuzu...Do you have your clock upside down?(5:18 am)- 81:58:15 lol get it? -crickets- R&R


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto and Characters belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

Kakuzu lightly press his revealed lips to mine and began to undress himself. Things were alittle weird with him. He didn't seem this close toward anyone else since he arrived. The man straddled me and the position made me think about Itachi when he did the same thing. Itachi... What am I doing...I couldn't do this with Kakuzu, it has to be with...

"Itachi..."

"What was that, Kisame?" His movements stopped. I quickly grabbed Samehada and slashed the sword toward him. He jumped from his spot and landed next to his bed.

"Did you forget what I'd do to you if you didn't do as I said!?" He growled.

"Go fuck yourself in the bathroom." Kakuzu glared and his threads escaped his body and forced me to the wall.

"I will kill you, so I ask you, is that your final answer?" We paused. I closed me eyes and nodded. He calculated my answer and I waited for the impack. I opened my eyes to see his eyes softened. He chuckled. I gave him a questionable look and felt the tenicals loosen.

"Good answer." He turned on his heel and sat on the bed. Grabbing my sore muscles I walk to my bed also.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He pulled his mask back on and his green orbs looked at me.

"This whole set up was planned out by Itachi."

"What are you talking about?" Itachi did this?

"He payed me to see if you would repel against the pleasure I gave you to see if you truly cared about him." Itachi wanted to see if I had feelings for him?

"Oh..." Does that mean...Itachi..had feelings toward me too. I looked away embarressed about the blush on my face. I sat down on my bed also.

"Well, good night, Kisame." The dark nin grabbed the blankets and pulled them over his head.

"You too." I snuggled into my pillow with a smile.

* * *

Were you expecting a sex scene? -wags finger back and forth- shame on joo. X3 R&R(dont worry there will be some later)


	12. Chapter 12

"Wake up, retard." Kakuzu opened his eyes and glared at me. I was pretty proud of myself to wake up before him.

"Hn." He sat up and stretched then slowy got dressed. The sun was barely visible and the near by clouds were hardly the color pink. I looked back at Kakuzu who walked into the bathroom and picked up the scroll that was near his bed. Moments later he came back out and grabbed his bag.

"Where are we supposed to meet him?"

"He's to meet us in a little cottage 9 miles from the west of Konohagakure." He closed up the scroll and began toward the door and I followed him out.

The hotel we were in was close to Konoha and it only took us an hour to find the cottage. It was rather scrawny looking and had a chimney that puffed out smoke. Me and Kakuzu looked at eachother and walked up to door. I hesistatly knocked on it to hear the foot steps on the other side. It swung open to reveal a young man in his 20's.

"You must be the Akatsuki." The young man smiled very warmly. He had pink rose eyes, blonde hair, and white skin that resembled Itachi's. Yep, he was an albino.

"I am Hoshigaki Kisame." I returned a sharky grin. I looked at Kakuzu who seemed to be enchanced in the blond.

"And this is your new partner, Kakuzu." I wasn't sure if I should have answered for him but he seemed greatful for me to anyway.

"Alright. I'll go get my sh-stuff." He walked back in side. The boy had a very upbeat personality. I looked back at Kakuzu, who let out a breath and shuddered.

"What the hell, Kakuzu?" I gave him a chuckle. He glared, then looked the opposite direction. The Jashinist came back out with the cloak on and his belonging's. He jumped from the porch and began walking.

"Ok, Im ready lets g-HOLY JASHIN! FUCKING OW DAMN, DOUCHE, FUCK! DEAR FUCKING KAMI!..." The blond continued the swearing and stood in front of a rock holding his damaged toe. Kakuzu seemed to have a blush on his face. Then it hit me.

"You like him dont yo-!" His stitched up hand slammed onto my mouth. We both looked back at the religious man, who was still too busy to have heard my comment.

"Don't tell him, he'd probably turn me down anyway." His eyes lowered and slowly let go of my jaw. Hidan 'recovered' and walked toward the two of us.

"Ok I m ready...Hey what the fucks wrong with him." He cocked his head to one side and stared at the dark man. The close contact made Kakuzu jump and begin to walk the wrong direction.

"Kakuzu this way." I pointed the opposite direction and he turned on his heel. Hidan chuckled, Kakuzu had a cloud over his head. We followed Kakuzu all the way back to the base.

* * *

KakuXHida! :3 R&R


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto and Characters belong to** Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

We arrived at the base and when we entered Kakuzu faced the blond.

"Follow me, we have to go and get your files done." Kakuzu's voice was very sulk, probably because he was still embarressed by Hidan.

"Damn, I hate files." Hidan sulked too. I watched the two head for Leader's office and noticed Konan walk out.

"Hello, I m Konan, Pein's partner, you must be Hidan. Pein has been waiting for the two of you." She made a bow and walked down the hall. You could hear Hidan's comment on Konan's looks down the hall, which probably made Kakuzu sulk even more. Konan stopped in front of me and gestered me down so she can whisper something.

"_Itachi's been a little unsocial lately..._" She whispered.

"Tell me something I dont know." I began to walk away but was pulled back.

"_He doesn't report to us when there's a mission and doesn't even come to dinner._" She paused for a moment and looked around. "_I think it's because of you._" Because of me?

"Is that all that happened." I became more interested.

"_Orochimaru left the next day after you did. He was trying to take control over Itachi, but something happened between the two._"

"Who told you what happened?"

"_Itachi, he explained why he left._" We both stood there. I sighed.

"I guess I'll go talk to him."

"Thanks, He now has a mission he needs to complete in this week." She smiled a coy smile and bowed then walked into the kitchen. I was excited to go see him but nervous and not to mention scared. I started for our room but then Zetsu came walking in.

"Hey, Zetsu-san!" I grinned at him. I forgot he even lived here(1). The black and white figure walked up to me. There was definitly a height difference.

"Hello Kisame." He nodded. "**Anything happen when we were gone?**"

"Well, we got two new members and..." The two of us looked toward Itachi's door to see Kakuzu walk out. (How the hell did he get there?) It didn't seem like he noticed the plant and I, and walked toward his room.

"Is that one of them?" "**Wonder what he tastes like...**" I gave them a nervous grin.

"So where were you guys?" The yellow eyes focused back on me.

"We had a mission that involved following 8 different guys at one time."

"Did you get the information?"

"**Not all of the information, apparently fucking woman was more important.**" Good ol' Zetsu. "We need to report to Leader, We'll talk later." He bowed then walked down the hallway. My attention focused on Itachi's door. The Uchiha poked his head out and looked around till he noticed me. He had a sorrowful expression and he pointed me to come into his room. I walked toward him and entered his room. His skin was alot paler and he was wrapped around in a blanket. he nevously looked up at me.

"Itachi you should really go get something to eat." He was silent, the bags around his eyes were visible when I let some light in. "I'll go get you something." I ran my fingeres through his greasy raven hair. "And go shower." I smiled softly at the teen who nodded in agreement. I walked back to the kitchen where Konan was cooking dinner. There was dango, rice, and fish.

"O Kisame, have you talked to Itachi yet?"

"No, not yet, I came in here to get some food for him."

"Help yourself, you might as well get some for you while it's hot." She turned back to he work with her ocean hair following her movements. I grabbed two plates full of food and started to walk back to the room. When all of a sudden Hidan dashed out of Kakuzu's room with him screaming at the blonde. Hidan spotted me and hid behind my back and Kakuzu stopped in front of me.

"Kisame, whats that fuckers problem!?" He gave me a surprized expression.

"Depends, what did you do?" I was mistaken about Hidan's personality.

"I asked if I could borrow some money to buy some booze but this crazy fucker got pissed off when I touched his breifcase. Fuck! This guy is fucking loaded and he could at least fucking share!" I looked up at Kakuzu who had a blush on his face and an expression of neglect. Itachi was also staring too, from his room. I moved behind Hidan and kicked him so he fell on Kakuzu.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I watched the two struggle to get up and headed for Itachi. I handed him the plate and closed the door then sat on my bed. He was already done with his shower and stared at the plate in a towel. I began to eat the fish and watch Itachi stand in the middle of the room...In a towel. My face warmed up and looked away to think about something else.

"What happened...when I was gone?" Itachi twitched and placed the food on his desk. He went through his drawers and found some clothes. Then stood up and dropped the towel to the floor. I choked on my food and watched him as he put on his boxers, shirt, and pants on. When he had finished he picked up his plate and sat next to me on the bed.

"Orochimaru left." He said coldly then took a bite of his rice. I paused.

"I know, Konan told me."

"Kisame...?" I perked up and looked back at him.

"Yeah, Itachi?" He stared deeply at his food, his eyelids slowly became heavy. He closed them and a blush crept over his nose.

"Dont leave me..." Then he slumped into his food and passed out.

(1) Zetsu- I forgot he was an Akatsuki XD


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto and Characters belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

After cleaning Itachi off I carried him into his bed and watched him sleep. He had a calm face. Bending down slowly I kissed the Uchiha softly on the head. The teen squirmed from the contact and rolled over. His face became calm and his breathing settled. I ran his fingers through his hair and stood up. I would wake him tomorrow and see how he was doing. Silently closing the door behind me I saw Kakuzu in the living room, reading the local paper.

"Kisame, I need to talk to you." The stitchedman hid his face by the paper.

"Hai, what is it?" I walked over to the nin and sat next to him.

"It's about Hidan..." He still had the newspaper covering his face.

"What about him?" Kakuzu sighs.

"What do I tell him?"

"Just tell him." It feels kind a weird to give advise to other people, especially when I have no clue what the hell I am doing.

"No."

"Why dont you try to be nicer to him?" We paused. Slowly the paper wilts to expose his blushed face.

"Wow that blonde sure did a number on you." I let out a chuckle which gives me a smack to the back of my head. His glare softens and looks the oppostie direction.

"I guess I'll do that." He folds up the paper and walks away. Kakuzu was slowly making his way to his room when Hidan bursts out of the bathroom in just a towel. Steam builds up in the hall and I can see Kakuzu shiver. The blonde notices his partners prescence and turns to him.

"Oi! Kakuzu! What the hell are we doing tomorrow?" Pause, Quiet, Silence. Hidan's excited expression switches to annoyance.

"...WHAT THE FUCKS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Hidan growls. He then looks toward me. "KISAME! WHAT'S THIS FUCKERS PROBLEM!?"

"Uh..."

"I like you, retard." Both me and Hidan face Kakuzu. Kakuzu lowers his head not to show his face.

"Huh?" The dark man then walks straight to his room. "What does he mean?" Hidan looks at me surprised.

"What do you think, retard." I stand and walk past him.

* * *

Small Chapter,

I truly appreciate the reviews and really sorry there hasnt been any smex or lemons but trust me there will be some wink wink. Thanks for being patient so far! :D

R&R


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto and Characters belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

When I reached the hall closet I pulled out a couple of blankets and a pillow. I decided to let Itachi sleep on my bed, since his 'somehow' broke. I entered the room and looked back to see Hidan looking at me questionably. Pushing Itachi closer to the wall I notice the book I got, on the counter. I grabbed the object and threw it under the bed once again. Then placed the pillow next to the teen's head and slipped under the covers with the extra blanket. He didn't seem to notice and wrapped my blue arms around him. He let out a sigh, which made me shutter with that happy feeling. Whats it called again?

Itachi's back warmed my chest as I held him close and kissed him on the back of his head.

"Kisame?" I was startled from sound and answered immediately.

"Yes, Itachi?" Another one of his infamous pauses.

"Do...you love me?" He moved his head enough to see my face.

"What do you think?" I narrowed my head and licked his earlobe. His response was a small moan.

"I think you just want to get inside my pants..." Itachi smirked back which left me speechless.

"Yeah, I just want to fuck you into my mattress(1)..." I didnt finish and Itachi glared at me and pushed me off the bed.

"Wake me up when you have my breakfast..." Then he pushed off the pillow and blanket. "Good Night, Baka."

--

Waking up on the floor again...Damn. The sun wasn't very visible from the hideout but you could still see the clouds and a bright pattern of colors. My hand felt my face and ran up my gills and through my blue hair. When I tried to stand up my back throbbed and fell back to the floor. I attempted again and was lucky to make it through the door. Sasori was in the Living room carving an arm for a puppet. The wall supported me as I stumbled in. He noticed my appearance and waved at me with the arm.

"So. How was last night?" An eyebrow of his lifted with the rest of his face emotionless. I knew what he was asking... 'Did Itachi fuck you so hard that it's too painful for you to walk?'

"He told me what happened and made me sleep on the floor..."

"Nothing else?" What he really asked was, 'Then did he join on the floor and YOU fucked him senseless?'

"Apparently not." His eyebrow fell and he went back to his work.

"But we had sex."

"I KNEW IT!" He jumped from the couch and the puppet parts fell to the floor.

"Got ya..." His victory face came to a halt and he glared at me. Slowly he collected the parts and went back to his work.

"Sorry, thought there would be something unusual in this fucking place." He looked like he needed some beer.

"UNUSUAL?? Theres a fucking plant doing missions, we have a guy with five hearts, an immortal who cusses like no other, a (sexy) teen that killed a famous clan, and to top that all off there's a puppet in the livingroom talking to a frickin shark!" I took in a breath. I know, I know, I overacted. But still, I had a point.

"Your right, but after working here for sometime, it feels normal. But something that involves emotion in this dump is definently unusual. The only emotion here is greed and lust. It's been awhile since there has been a new emotion. And also me and Kakuzu had a bet with Hidan and Zetsu." -Sigh- I hate it when he's-WHAT!?

"You had a what?!"

"Hidan and Leader betted that You and Itachi would just piss eachother off and not become an item. But me and Kakuzu betted that you two will confess your love and other romantic shit." So confident with other people. But that does make sense though... Kakuzu probably agreed to do Itachi's 'dirty work' for the money he gave him AND to earn more money from this bet, knowing that it's mostly likely true. Sneeky Bastard.

"Hey, where is Kakuzu anyway?"

"I think he's still in his room." I turned and started for his room. "But..." I turn back to Sasori who gave me his devilish smile. "He might be..."

"Ok, Ok, I get it. He's busy. See ya around." Sasori responed with a nod. I slowly moved into the kitchen and grabbed some eggs, peppers, tomatoes, and cheese. I turned on the stove and placed the skillet on the one of the spirals. After 7 minutes I had enough omletes for me and Itachi. Slowly I approached our room and opened the door. Itachi was still laying on the bed.

I sat myself on the edge of the bed and moved the food in front of Itachi's face but got no reaction. I shrugged it off and looked back at me food. It look delicious so I cut a peice off and placed it in my mouth. It was decident. I cut another peice off and saw Itachi sit up, he rubbed his eyes and saw me next to him. I stopped and grabbed his plate then sat it upon his lap. He looked at it then went back to watching me. The peice I had cut was a big slice and placed half of it in my mouth.

Itachi's hand grabbed my face and pulled it so it was aligned with his. His lips kissed over my mouth and bit down on the omlete and slurped some of it from my lips. He chewed the food and looked back up at me with a blush. I took a gulp and looked away embarrased.

"Kisame? Do you want me to feed it to you?" I turned around to see Itachi smiling coyly with a fork of food pointed at my direction. Nervously I open my mouth waiting for him to feed me. He placed the fork down and leaned on me. His lip seperated and he nibbled on the edges of my mouth. Feeling braver I lick his bottom lip and move closer to his body. Our mouths finally connect and our tongues fought for domanice. Itachi's hands slowly travel down my chest and stopped on my boxers. He moves one of his hands on the tender area and I moan in the teens mouth. My hands moved from his sides to the inside of his shirt. I felt his smooth skin in my rough hands and found one of his nipples. Lightly I squeezed the nub and felt Itachi purring in my mouth. Itachi does the same but to my bulge, which makes me the more eager. I begin to lift up his shirt but stopped when the door swung open and Konan barged in. Itachi quickly looks at the kunoichi and pushes me from the bed which makes the food splatter on the floor.

"Kisame, Itachi we still-...oh...heh..um..." She spots the awkward scene. "Soooo, would you like me to come back later?" She turned around and tried to look at something else.

"No, no, no, it's ok..." I said, embarrassed myself.

"Well, we still need to have a new member for Sasori, but there havent been any strong vollunteers, so we need you to convice a ninja to join."

"What's this up-coming-member's name?" Itachi sounded alittle aggrovated.

"Deidara of the Stone Village."

* * *

(1)Yeah, I just want to fuck you into my mattress'- kisames being sarcastic...

Yays its Sasori! Yes, there will be DeiXSaso later in the next chapters. R&R!


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto Characters belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Me and Itachi looked at eachother hearing that name.

"Isn't it that bomber that Pein likes to talk about?" I asked.

"Yep, he says that ninja will help our organization tremendisly. I dont understand how he can." Konan sighs and tosses a scroll. "This is where he currently resigns." I was about to catch it but Itachi snatches it from the air and opens it up. "We need you two to pack up and leave immediatly." She bows and walks off. I look back at the teen who was enchanced in the writing, reading each and every word and memorizing every letter. He pulls the scroll from his face and hands it over to me.

"Get packing." He then walks away to his drawer and pulls out his clothes. Guess I'll have to read this later... So I walk to the closet for my clothes also.

3 3 3 X3 :3 3 B3

Deidara seems to be in a house that is pretty much abandoned. He has blonde hair and is between 20 to 40 years old, Itachi just told me the basics since I didn't have time to read it myself. We would be entering Iwagakure territory and cause of the money Leader lent us we had to get a cheap hotel. Itachi decided to pickit and he did well. The walls were still in a fit condition and the room was actually worth looking at. And on top of that there were two beds. The Uchiha threw his bag on one of the beds and went under the covers. He didn't look like he wanted any sexual attention so I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I turned it on semi-cold and undressed. It was nice to feel the cool waters as I stepped in. I absorbed the little warmth and felt drowzy. It felt like I was in the Mist Village again. Swimming in the deep waters on a nice summer evening, and hanging out with one of my friends Zabuza. My thoughts were interupted when my crotch began to feel warm.

I looked down to see Itachi messaging my balls. His white skin was a little pink from the cold water and I looked down to see his member. The excited teen smirked up at me with a blush and licked my nipple. A moan left my mouth as he began to jack me off. I began to pant and Itachi took this opportunity to capture my mouth. My tongue ran over his lips and he gladly opened, my tongue slivvered in and we fought for dominance. While our mouths connected he began to grind our members with eachother. He would move back and forth, every movement was making me painfull hard. The feeling made me lose control and I forced him to the wall. I heard Itachi whimper and groan. But as I was about to take him, he slipped from my hold, opened the shower curtain and walked out. I stood there processing what happened but then I realized what he wanted. So I rushed the shower and wrapped a towel around me.

When I entered the room Itachi was in bed. I sighed he must've lost interest. So I grabbed some boxers from my bag and pulled them on. I rolled up the towel then saw the maid, with a hand over her mouth. She was blushing mad and I relised that I was naked in front of her.

"Im sorry, I did'nt-" Before I could finish she ran off giggling. She slammed the door. I again stood there wondering 'How the fuck did I not see her..."

"Kisame..." I looked behind me to see Itachi sitting up, blushing also. Slowly he pulled the blanket off and was exposed. I saw his impressive manhood and couldn't help but stare. Then he seperated his legs and arched his back. "Please...Take me." He looked at me pleading. Then licked his lips. "Im yours..."

* * *

...um...i feel dirty. Yeah I know these are just filler types stuff, but dont worry theres going to be coflict, love, and jealousy! Thanks for the reviews! :D


	17. Chapter 17

Naruto and Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

I awoke from the morning sunbeams hitting my eyes, and looked out to see a nice day with no clouds. I picked myself up and ran one of my pale blue hands through my hair. I frowned from the memory yesterday. Last night didn't go so well.

FLASH BACK

Autors POV

Kisame slowly made his way to Itachi while the Uchiha pulled up to blackets, so his lover could venture in. Both lips connected when he was under. Itachi's delicate hands moved down from Kisames shoulders to his boxers. The weasle pulled down his lovers pants and just as he was about to engulf his kois manhood the door was swung open to reveal 6 maids and 2 male workers. After they said their apologies they closed the door and walked away with guilt as their emotion. Kisame looked back at his lover who was still staring at the door. And without warning, he was pushed off the bed.

The Kiri-nin sighed and crawled back into his bed, alone.

FLASH BACK IS OVER.

Kisames POV

Yup, that certainly could turn you off. I sighed once more and I began to shake my partner. His eyes slowly opened and he arose from the covers and shifted his hips till he stood up. He stood infront of me, I bent down slowly and kissed the Uchiha softly on the head. He smiled from behind his bangs, hugged me, then went to get dressed.

When the two of us finished we walked out and saw a man with a suit looking at us from his desk.

"Escuse me!" Itachi and I spun around to see what he wanted.

"What is it?" I hope wasn't in trouble for accidently stripping infront of that maid.

"I just wanted to apologise for the trouble my staff has done. They are usually more behaved and what not."

"No, no it's ok." I put my arm behind my head in an embarresed manner.

"Oh but I can't help but feel responsable." His beard curved up along with his lips. Then he pulled out a wad of money from behind his back. "Here's the money you paid for last night. This is our way of paying back for a misforunate event."

"Kisame's right, we accept your apology." Itachi took half of the wad and gave the other half back. The Uchiha did a timid smile. In the back you can hear some of the younger maids squeel.

"Thank you." We bowed then left the hotel. I look at him and he looked back at me.

"Why'd you only take half?"

"You stripped infront of a maid, we should be thankful she did tell anyone." He glared at me and I couldn't help but feel guilty. Itachi must have sensed my discomfort and placed his hand on my butt. " If that were me...I'd" He took a deep breath. " probably glomp you..." I was left speechless. I looked around to see a couple of people staring. A blush crept over our cheeks and we began to walk alittle faster after his hand was removed. This was the first time Itachi has ever made a compliment toward me, even though he was uncomfortable with saying it aloud I knew he ment it. Once we left the small town and we were out of sight from villagers, I tackled Itachi to the ground and began to press my lips roughly into his. Itachi moaned from the pleasure and his tounge licked my lips for enterance. I obligded and we fought for dominance(again) until I started kissing down his neck. His legs wrapped around my body while his arms curled around my neck for more pleasure. But as I was about to take him then and there, we heard something from the trees. More like someone.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" A huge body emerged from the bushes and rested its eyes on our posistion. Itachi immeditatly kicked me between my legs and pushed me off him. 'Why didn't he do this to Orochimaru when they were together!!' I held myself for a moment then hesitently stood.

"I thought you were suppose to be at the cottage waiting for us?" Itachi said standing up. The body suddenly opened up and out came our red headed friend, Sasori.

"You baka's were taking too long so I came to see what was wrong." He looked up at us and he faced his direction toward me. When Itachi began to observe the huge puppet, Sasori gave me a smile along with a thumbs up. Which once again ment, 'I see you scored!' And when Itachi focused back on us he had his serious face back on.

"You should be watching him incase he moves to a different location." Itachi snapped. The human puppet didn't wince from the comment.

"Dont worry, the blonde is studying each sculpture, painting, and statue for about 5 to 15 minutes." Itachi nodded from the response and walked ahead. Sasori jumped into his puppet and waited for me to catch up and when I did he leaned over against me.

"That money is as good as mine..." He said with a chuckle. I gave him a dirty look which made him continue his laugh, and I looked back to Itachi who was still walking then punched then big puppet till it tipped over. Itachi swiftly looked back and my eyes looked the other direction with a smirk. He stood there glaring at me, while I heard the clackling of Sasori's puppet attempting to get up.

* * *

Yeah, im sorry for some delay but I have the rest of this story saved on another computer which is currently not working.

I luff all your comments and are the only things that keep me going -rock lee pose- I'll retype the rest of the story but i warn you it may not be as good.

FTR i luff a goofy sasori


	18. Chapter 18

Naruto and Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

The underline stuff is that telepathic shit -3-(tired)

* * *

When Sasori's puppet was finally standing up he nudged me on my shoulder.

"So...Anything happen?" He looked at me with a friendly smile. It was a cross between, 'Should I collect my money when we get back?' and 'By the looks of things, you two had fun.'

"Not really, when things were getting good a group of maids slammed the door down." The puppet and I glanced forward to see if the teen was listening.

"Shit, tough break."

"Yeah." I sigh. "Tell me about it..." Sasori looks at me and gives me a smile. I dont know how he became one of my closest friends but it seemed like we were drawn together. Me and Sasori started to talk until Itachi slowed down and was between the two of us. The walk to the damn village was soo boring that I wanted to spice it up.

"Sasori."

"What?"

"Watch this..." Right after I said that his gigantic puppet's eyes slowly crept its sight on me. Itachi didn't seem to notice the actions. My hand slowly moved to Itachi's rear and I lightly pinched. The Uchiha winced slightly but didn't seem to pay any attention. A little irritated with the result I placed my hand on his butt and began to move it in a circular motion. My koi, squirmed from the contact and I noticed the bulge behind the cloak.

"What the hell are you doing to him?" Sasori said between laughs. But before I could tell him I felt a hand on my ass as well. My 'partner' was copying my same movements and did it with much more force. I began to feel hard too, and Itachi looked down south of my cloak and noticed my arrousal. He looked up at me with a smirk. And apparently, we did this till we entered the village. Itachi was the first to move his hand and looked at Sasori.

"Where's that cottage?" The big object looked to the west.

"124 degrees from the south." He answered with a nod and we headed in that direction.

* * *

Im sorry if this isn't the best thing you've read, i kind of lot interest in the story. BUT, I shall finish it, WITH MY DYING WILL! lol R&R


	19. Chapter 19

The first part of this next chapter may seem pretty weird. It's because I am honesty to lazy to write that battle scene from chapter.....um....uh....-sweatdrop- GO LOOK IT UP ON ONEMANGA! lol

So with nothing further, enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

Itachi seemed to have everything under control. He obtained Leaders 'prize' and not mention Sasori's apple of his eye.

"Man, I can't believe this kid... He talks way to fucking much." Sasori lets out a sigh. I face my direction to the blonde. He was up in front talking to Itachi. I couldn't help but be a little jealous.

"What did you say when we were in the village? 'I wonder if anyone has any dibs on the kid?'" Instantly, his puppet Hiruko, began to shake, this action made me chuckle.

"That was before, I found out how annoying that **BRAT** is." With that said, he began to pick up speed and I hasitly pick up my pace also.

"Don't be embarrassed, this was how Kakuzu reacted when he saw Hidan." A chuckle was heard.

"Yeah, well, Kakuzu actually knows if he can have sex or not.. I don't know if it's possible for me." There was an awkward pause;

"Want me to check?" Hiruko instantly turned around and slapped me on the back of the head. Even though the pain was strong my laughter was stronger. I looked up to see Deidara and Itachi staring at us. Sasori must've been to shamed to be standing next to me and walked past the two. After I calmed down I joined him up infront also.

"Kisame...." I was alittle startled by the tone of his voice. It was...soft?

"Whats wrong Sasori no danna." He always thought it would be humorous to be called 'danna', so I would say it to him when he needed cheering up. He lets out a small chuckle.

"Do you think, Im a monster?" It was that same tone but with more sorrow. Sasori never cared about his looks since he turned into the puppet he is today.

"Of course not, your the one talking to one, why do you ask?" I let out a smile.

"Exactly after I was pass them Deidara asked and I quote, 'Who's the monster?'" I turn around to see Deidara trying to get something out of my Uchiha. Itachi slowly faced me and gave me a deathglare. I felt uneasy with the look and smiled back then turned to Sasori. "I'm going to ask Leader for a two day mission." Damn, he's taking this way to hard.

"Stop bitching. Tell you what just tell Kakuzu and the others that I did bang Itachi. That way you get your money and Kakuzu does also." Im being to generous.

"Seems fair." FAIR?!"But I will take the mission I need to get glue and suna wood.(the only wood that can withstand a sandstorm!)(1)" Sasori lets out a friendly smile and I nod, he seems like he's bipolar... After an hour of walking we arrived at the base.

"C'mon brat, we need your paper work filled out." Sasori said still in Hikaru.

"Alright, un." When they disappeared into the office I turn to Itachi.

"What do you want to do now?" He looks up at me with a blank expression.

"I have a few things in mind..." Right after he says that I grab his wrist and pull him to our room. I was very excited to show my love to Itachi. But we stopped a foot inside the room.. I look behind me to see the weasle holding onto the doorframe. "Kisame, I love your impatience but I told Deidara I would look at his art after he was done in Leader's office."

"Since when do you keep promises?" Itachi moved his head to the side with his cheeks a vivid pink.

"Since you kept mine..." I thought for a while until I remembered that day I came back from that mission with Kakuzu. 'Don't leave me.' Was that the promise? Did I agree to it? Even if I didn't give him an answer, I would have, instantly.

"Alright." I let go of his hand and lie on the bed. Itachi walks to the edge and sits himself down. He lays his head on chest and kisses my chin. I wish we had more moments like this...

"ITACHI!" Deidara yeld from down the hall. Itachi slapped my cheek and walked to the door. I rubbed the wounded flesh, was that really necessary? "Itachi no danna,un!" The blond glomped onto Itachi and clung around his neck. Just as I was about to beat the shit out of him, Itachi looked at me and shook his head. "Wei! Itachi, is this your ro-Who's that,yeah?" Deidaras cheerful voice went to a sulky pissed off one.

"Im Kisame, Itachi's partner." Before Deidara could react I grabbed Itachi away from him and pulled him to my side and wrapped my arm around his waist. "And this is our room." The Iwa-nin had an P.O. expression but blocked it off with a devilish smirk.

"Nice to meet you Ki-same...Itachi no danna lets go into my room and look at my art." And before **I** could react Deidara grabbed Itachi from me and pulled him out of our room.

There I stood, alone and pissed.

* * *

(1).(the only wood that can withstand a sandstorm!) lol could you imagine a ninja product like that?

I tried to make this one funny, and with some drama! sorry if you wanted a sex scene -laughs- but I dont like simple ramantic sex stories.....and sorry if you do...(I realized Im like Wilt from FHFIF) And sorry if its cliche, and confusing. -_-


	20. Chapter 20

Naruto and Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Damn, Itachi you better watch yourself... Deidara will probably try and have his way with him. I just cant go and spy on them, Itachi would think so low of me...But KAMI, I have to find out what their doing. Zetsu! He'd help me find out what their doing! I shook out of it and ran to the 'living room' to bump into Kakuzu walking down the hall.

"Hello again Kisame." His olive eyes looked at me. I was going to responsed but took an inhale of B.O. He was just walking around with boxers on...no shirt.(hot) I gagged then stepped back.

"Fuck, Kakuzu! What hell have you been doing?" I practically screamed when I asked. He lets out a low chuckle.

"Didn't you know what was happening?" Of course I did! Just I didn't think they do **that** for three days!

"Yeah, yeah. I need to go see Zetsu."

"The tall green guy?" They met already?

"Yeah."

"Nice to meet another guy who enjoys eating hearts..."

"W-what?!"

"You didn't no Kisame? I have 5 hearts." Huh...confused.

"Could you tell me later. I really need to go talk to Zetsu." Kakuzu nodded and walked down the hall to his destination. I ran the opposite direction and went into the third hall way. This was Leaders and Konans hallway but since Zetsu was a really important member he was needed near them. He also had the biggest room here. When I came to his door I could feel the door radiating off heat. I did three quick knocks.

"Enter...." When I stepped in I felt the humidity wash over me. It didn't bother me of course, it was humid in the Mist-Village also. The room had varieties of plants. One section was poisonous, paralization, and halusenation plants, another section was medical and antidote plants, the last was Konan's flowers, herbs, spices, and fruit trees. Zetsu's body was connected to the wall, which probably ment he was sleeping.

"I was wondering if you can help me with something." As I closed the door behind me, his eyes opened to reveal the topaz yellow irises.

"What did you have in mind..." His husky voice always gave me a shiver.

"I was wondering if you could spy on Itachi when he's 'hanging out' with Deidara?"

"**Why dont you do it yourself?**" His black side responeded.

"He would probably think low of me."

"Wouldn't he think more low of you if he found out that we were doing YOUR dirty work?"

"..." I didn't really think about that. I hear a sigh.

"**We would like a dead body every time you want us to spy on the Uchiha**." His body moves from the wall and sits in one of his chairs.

"Could I pay you after you found out what happened?" He nods."Could you go and check out whats happening right now?" He nods again along with a sigh.

"Where do you want to meet?"

"In my room if Itachi's not there, but your room if he is." After said, he fades into the walls. With nothing else to do in there I left for the kitchen for a snack.

"Wei, Kisame-san." Konan was making her delicious curry with rice and dango(1). "Do you think you can help me with dinner?"

"Sure, Konan-san." I pulled a knife out from the drawer and cutted some vegitables with some meat. The Kitchen door swung open to reveal none other than Deidara.

"Hello, you must be the new member, Deidara." She gives a smile to the blond. What a waste of a perfectly good smile.(lol)

"Yes I am, your names Konan, right?" She nods then continues her work. His sight rests on me, and the friendly smile turns into a frown along with a glare. "Hello, Ki-same." He moves next to me and watches me work then out of no where a tongue laps up the cut bell peppers. Before I could question him, he shows me his palm. A mouth with a row teeth and tounge. He leans closer to me and focuses his eyes on me. "Im sure Itachi will find these 'handy'" His hand moves to get another vegitable and with his eyes still set on me, I move a peice of raw meat inplace of the bellpepper. His mouth snatches it up and Deidara turns to leave with a satified grin on his face. And I did as well.

* * *

(1)Konan was making her delicious curry with rice and dango- Thats sound REALLY good.-dreams-

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I really did. Kisame seems kinda badass in this one. -grin- R&R


	21. Chapter 21

Naruto and Characters belong to Masashi Kishitmoto

* * *

"Thanks for the help Kisame, I can do the rest." The blue haired kunoichi smiled up at me and did what ever woman do in the kitchen. I exited the kitchen and saw Zetsu seated on the couch. His black arm rested over the top of the couch and the other on his lap.

"Kisame, if you would please follow us..." His white side spoke up. Zetsu then stood and walked toward his hallway.

"DINNER!" Konan yelled across the hall and to the other members.

"Could this wait till after dinner?"

"I suppose..." The white exhaled. "**But it's kinda freakin imnportant."** I nodded, it wont hurt to be patient.

"Everyone. I'd like to make a statement." Everyone at the table stopped eating and faced their leader. "We have a new member. He is bomber from the village hidden in the stones. His name is Deidara and will paired up Sasori." He looked around the table. "Who is currently not here." With the that done he sat himself down and began to eat. Everyone else did the same too. I peered across from me to see Deidara trying to get Itachi to talk. He didn't look to happy being questioned and asked to speak. Deidara's eye's flashed over to me. He glared at me and picked up a spoon full of curry.

"Itachi no danna... do you mind if I feed you?" He said in a sickening sweet voice. Itachi looked toward him with no emotion and looked at me. I stared back and looked back at my food. From the corner of my eye I saw Itachi open his mouth waiting for the food to enter his mouth. Deidara snickered and continued to do so. I watched in agony as Itachi let the food touch his lips and chew the food slowly. Instantly everyones head faced me in question. I tried consintrating on my food until I heard Itachi thank him so lovinlgy. Deidara chuckled and picked up his cup of hot tea. I stared at the liquid and waited for it to get closer to his lips.

"KYAAAAAA!" Deidara fell face forward into the spicy curry and down fell the cup of tea onto his lap. Deidara jumped from his spot and dashed to the bathroom. Samehada came at the percise time, slashing one of the legs of Deidara's chair. I waited for the laughter but it was silent. I turned my head to see the members staring into the abyss. The only one eating was Pein.

"Itachi, if your going to do something stupid, please take it out side." He said after a bite of rice. Looking to Itachi's empty seat, i felt the back of my cloak pull upwards with a swift yank.

'Fuck...'

* * *

Urg, I had a hard time with this chapter, even though it was so short. but still. PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!


	22. Chapter 22

Itachi pulled me from the kictchen table and pushed us out side. His hand was in a fist lugging me to the near by forest. When I turned around Itachi's Sharingan was on.

"Whats wrong, Itachi-kun?" His eyes widened slightly and I was forced to eye level when he grabbed hold of my headband.

"What gave you the idea of spying on me and Deidara?"

"Because, now that we are finally together I didn't want anything to come between us..." Kind of a dumb reason but that was the truth and I will stick with it. The glare didn't soften.

"In other words, you dont trust me?" I was caught off gaurd by the response and didn't bother to reply. The two of us stared and each second was like an hour. I felt my heart throb and I knew that I did fully trust him since we met until he told me his feelings.. With not much left to say I turned around and began to walk back to the base. But on my fourth step my hand was caught by Itachi's and I stood there. "You didn't answer my question...you dont trust me...?"I turned around to and saw the Uchiha with a small tear going down his left cheek. His expression hardly changed though. His hand in mine softened and I tightened the hold and I spun around to embrace the young ninja. My hold around him didn't loosen.

BACK AT THE BASE!!! (Authors POV )

Sasori was locked up in his puppet, ever since the 'brat' was intruduced. The mission was unexpectingly easily so he was back after a few hours. When he looked up he could see the base coming over the horizon. His body tensed up from the thought of seeing the blonde again. Just before the door he saw from the corner of his eye a figure running into the forest. The puppet opened up so he could see the member or intruder. Deidara. Sasori clamped a hand over his mouth and blushed furiously.

"ZETSU-SAN!" The loud squeely call startled Sasori and quickly closed the container. He turned around to see a boy the age of Hidan. The nin wore a turqoise scarf and black clothing with metal protectors. But what really caught his eye was the spiwhriled orange mask sheilding his facial expressions and look. When the kid spotted Sasori he jumped back from his previousy spot.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" His high pitched voice questioned Sasori about his sex.

"I am Akasuna no Sasori. How do you know Zetsu-san?" The raven haired boy stepped closer to have a better look and seemed to look over the cloak Hikaru wore.

"OH! Your part of Akatsuki!" He partically jumped when said. Sasori nodded hesitently in return. "Zetsu-san brought me here to convince a guy named Pein to let me join. And by the way, my names Tobi." He nodded once more and turned back to see where the blonde had ran off to. He was looking past some trees apparently too occupied to notice the red haired ninja's existence. Tobi looked at Sasori then looked around him to see what the comossion was. "Do you like her?"

"WHAT! Of course. I. Dont." He felt like a child that was lying about stealing a cookie. Tobi smiled from under his mask.

"Dont worry I like someone too!" Sasori looked at the small figure behind him.

"Who?" Tobi looked down embarrased and began to twiddle with his fingers.

"Zetsu-sempai..." He said it soft in attempt of not letting anyone hear.

"Oh..." The atmoshere between them made the puppet blush also. "I do like him...."

"Who? That girl?!?"

"That girl is a guy named Deidara. And he thinks Im a monster..." Tobi stared deeply at the puppet and sighed.

"Talk to him. Thats how I got through to Zetsu-san..."

"But..."

"Just talk to him and see if anything happens." Tobi's childish voice turned serious.

"TOBI!" Zetsu came walking around the corner and saw the two blushing. He quickly walked to Tobi's side. **"You better not tell Leader about him yet!"**

"I wont." He looked back down at Tobi then popped out of the weapon container and jumped in front of him. "Thanks for the advise..." Sasori let out a small smile. Tobi bowed in return and walked past Zetsu. When he was out of sight, Zetsu glared at him.

"That's mine." The two said in unision. And with that he followed the young nin. Sasori could'nt help but smile from the response and climbed back in to Hikaru and started down the hill.

Deidara was snickering from the sight of Itachi and Kisame. He wanted to see Itachi push back the Shark and come running back to him. Just the thought made Deidara chuckle in his mouth. He bent down beneath the bushes and watched what will happen.

"What are you looking at?" Deidara froze and turned to see the monster he witnessed from before.

"What are you doing here?" Deidara gagged. Sasori looked at the Uchiha and Swordsmen talking. Then without warning Deidara was thrown over his back. He yelped from the action and turned to him.

"What the hell are you doing!" He whispered as loud as he can.

"Be quiet,or they'll hear us." This silenced the Kiri-nin.

He carried Deidara into his room and dropped him on the bed.

"What the hell are you going to do to me!" Sasori ignored the complaining.

"Be quiet so I can get out of this thing."

"Oh MY GAWD! YOUR GOING TO RAPE ME!" He began to panic. Sasori blushed.

"Of course not fool!" Sasori yelled. The two stared at eachother, until Sasori exhaled and began to unlock the protecting puppet.

ZOMG BACK TO THE ITAKISA ACTION! (Kisame's POV)

Itachi and I calmed down after I had hugged him and we began to make small talk.

"You and three other people are the only ones that have seen me cry..." Itachi layed his head on my torso and I played with his black locks.

"Who might they be?"

"Shisui, Orochimaru, and probably my younger brother Sasuke." Another pause.

"Itachi, I didn't mean to make it seem like I didn't trust you. I just didn't trust Deidara." Itachi was silent once more. "Itachi, why do you love me anyway?" Itachi squirmed from the question and sat up. "Im sorry...I didn't think it was personal.."

"No, you have every right to know." I sat up also and wrapped my cloak around myself. "After I had killed my clan, everyone in the village hated me and feared me. Where ever I went people recognized me as a monster and because no one trusted me I didn't trust anyone. When i finally entered Akatsuki and when you became my partner, I had no other choice but to rely on you."

"So you are forced to like me?" My head fell and a sweat drop rolled down my face.

"Baka, of course not! When I did rely on you, you knew I could trust you. So you returned the favor. But soon after, I realized that the trust was something different..." Itachi blushed. I blushed also. We each stared at the ground until he spoke up.

"Why do **you** love me Kisame..." Another pause.

"Your hot." Itachi's head shot up and he quickly threw his fist at me but I grabbed his wrist before it made contact with my face. "Itachi, you got to learn to take a joke." He glared at me. "The real reason is, is that when we first met you didn't judge me for my looks and you could trust me the way I trusted you. And when you told me you loved me, I wanted to make you happy the best I could..." My hand slowly let go of the Uchiha's. Itachi rose from his spot and walked to my side.

"You have no clue how happy you've made me..." Then Itachi was gone in a puff of smoke leaving me happy also.

* * *

YESH you guessed it! The next chapter is the end. And do you know what that means!??!?! THATS RIGHT! no sex :D. Just Kidding there will be a that and so on. I really do appreiciate you reading this far! No, seriously, thank you. R&R (Im sorry if the name of Sasori's puppet is wrong, for some reason i thought it was spelled like 'Hikaru' from 'Host Club.'")


	23. Chapter 23

I looked down at my lap and saw a note rested on my leg. I picked up the white paper and instantly knew it was Itachi's handwriting.

-Kisame

If you want to know how happy you made me

you better get to our room. NOW.

-Itachi

My face heated up and stood there thinking what would happen in that room. I became turned on by the possibilities and teleported to the door. I slowly reached for the handle and turned the knob. Swining it open I noticed one thing and one thing only. Itachi was not there. I slumped into the bed and fell asleep.

HA HA JUST JOKING!

Authors POV

Itachi waited patiently as Kisame stared at his naked lover sprawled out on the bed. Kisame couldn't speak and felt all his blood rush down south. The bulge was visible to Itachi's eyes and with his index finger he told Kisame to come closer. Before he he did so, he locked the door, Itachi smiled lovingly at his shark. Kisame made it to the bed and was instantly pulled down so their lips could collide. The larger man snapped out of it and thrusted his tongue in the others mouth causing him to moan louder. The Uchiha rolled his tongue over the sharp teeth and began to repeatedly do so until he caught Kisame's tongue and began to suck. Kisame let out a pant of surprise and pleasure, and pinched the pink rock on Itachi's torso. Itachi gasped and released the blueman's tongue which instantly began to trickle down his chest over his nipple and toward his member.

Paused and looked at his weasle's cock, tip full of pre-cum. He huffed on the shaft, a gasp was heard and licked the head, Itachi moaned softly, but before he could engulf the organ he was pulled up. Kisame looked at him confused.

"Take off your clothes..." Said Weasle began to message the clothed penis. Kisame smiled pervertedly and began to slowly took off his net shirt. Itachi's widened from the strong muscles and blushed a light pink but still kept a straight face. Next he pulled down his pants, releiving the harden member from the tight clothing. After his cock was revealed Itachi pulled him down with his legs and began to grind them together slowly. Kisame was on top and was having a hard time not laying down cause he was all on his fours. But the other was moaning and panting but stopped to push Kisame over on his back. Now Itachi was top, but his body was facing Kisame's man-hood, begging to be touched and relieved. He placed a hand on the base and skimed up the length and back down causing the shark to shiver with anticipation. Then removed his hand and placed his hot mouth on the tip.

Kisame moaned aloud and saw Itachi on his legs and hands and noticed his member twitch in front of him. Kisame made a small chuckle and thought about his perverted weasle, before he placed the whole thing in his mouth. Itachi growled from the sharp teeth and bit down lightly on his partners head. Kisame moaned up his length, which made him release the blueshaft to breath and pant properly. The shark felt the moist breath being blown on him, making him swallow hard on his weales dick. Itachi grunted loudly as he reliesed his seed in his lovers mouth. The blued haired man swallowed him in a breeze and looked down to see the teen breathing in and out. This made the Kisame extremely hard, to see his delicate, long haired raven breathing heavely, and spread out on the bed naked. To make matters worse, he hasn't cum and was so close to. Itachi look at his fiesty shark, innocently and pushed himself to the edge of the bed. He smiled.

"Turn around."

"What?"

"Turn around."

"NO! Dammit! Im seme! I get to do whatever I want!" Itachi's smile turned to his emotionless face but it had a small hint of sadness.

"Kisame, you better do as I say...After all..." He grabbed his cock and let his thumb swirl around the pre-cum covered tip. "You still haven't released..." Kisame huffed out another no and noticed his forcfull uke coat three fingers with his saliva. When the digits were nice and sticky he pulled them out and with a string of saliva still attached he forced a finger deep in side his seme. Kisame's head was thrown back and he growled from the new feeling. It didn't hurt that much considering he felt more pleasure than pain. Itachi watched evillily as Kisame rocked back and forth moaning up toward the ceiling. He didn't want to loose this moment and pulled out his fingers and thrusted himself inside. Kisame practically screamed when he was entered and grabbed the sheet and pillow. He looked down and saw Itachi holding in the instinct to ram him till he was unconcious. After adjusting he panted out 'move'. Itachi gladly did so, thrusting hard deep into his ass. He didn't think being seme would be so hot. He watched as Kisame moaned out his name after each hard thrust and when Kisame's legs lifted slightly, he would grab them underneith and fuck him in a better angle. Watching Kisame being so helpless made him feel so superior, Kisame was begging for mercy and of course Itachi gave him his all. He was about to loose his seed when he heard Kisame grunt out his name and splatter his seed on his chest.

Kisame went limp and felt Itachi's member twitch in side him before he slid out. Itachi fell on top of him and shivered from the experience. His cock was harder than a rock and would press up against the others causing his partners member to rise. Finally the raven sat up on the blue mans lap. The teen scooped some cum from his chest on his finger and licked the salty sweet substance. The shark noticed his uke's hand slither down his back and up his ass. Ita moaned out his lovers name as he scissored himself and then felt another finger join his, searching for his sweetspot. His manly deadly voice was becoming pittiful as his partner poked the tender spot, over and over again. At last, he couldn't stand it.

"Fuck me now..." He said drooling down his chin. "I need to release." Itachi said in a lustful voice as he removed his fingers from the abused hole. Kisame smiled and licked his neck while he positioned his cock up towards Itachi's nonvirgin hole. When his tip was at the opening Itachi pounded downward and a wave of ecstasy went through the two of them. Itachi's eyes were closed and was moaning toward the ceiling as he rode the huge shaft.

"Kisame--ahh! mmm'same!~" Hearing his name called out so sexily made Kisame cum a second time. Itachi heaved in deeply when he was filled. Kisame was very weak but had never felt so horny, he flipped them over and when Itachi fell to the bed the shark went wild. He grabbed his hips and thrusted deep inside. Itachi grabbed his hair as the two bodys moved back and forth. The sound of flesh slapping flesh was heard, along with the sounds of lustful moans and the bed squeeking slightly. Itachi wrapped his legs and arms around the well built body and continued to move with his partners movement. Suddenly a loud moan escaped the teens lips. His eyes were squeezed shut and his legs and arms began to loosen. Kisame threw them over his shoulders and leaned in closer so that Itachi's legs were pressed up against his hot body..

Kisame listened to the lustful sounds his lovely pet made. He especially love his 'ahh's that happened everytime he pounded his tender spot. Grabbing the neglected cock he pumped the hot organ and watched as Itachi pushed forward toward him, trying to get him deeper. Kisame had to cum so bad and after hearing numeral 'ahh's he knew he was at his edge also. Kisame moved closer.

"Itachi you better scream my name when you come, or else..." The little threat made Itachi open his eyes. He had never thought Kisame would sound so sexy when threatening, he let is slide, after all Kisame is very dominate tonight. His head fell to the side and let saliva trickle down his face as he was reaching his climax. Itachi had never been fucked so hard and realized he was going to cum. One hit to his sweet spot and Itachi said it.

"KI-KISAAAMEEEE!!!" The scream was so loud that you could've heard it from the living room. Itachi had never screamed before and would probably only do it for Kisame. The walls around Kisame became extremly tight around his cock and he came hard into Itachi.

The two heaved in long breaths and when Itachi finally relaxed Kisame pulled out easily. He looked at the ravens pink hole and saw cum run down his legs. Kisame smiled inside. He was one of the people to have dominated the infamous Uchiha. The larger man hesitently stood up and picked him up bridal style until he was under the covers. Itachi opened his eyes tiredly and pulled the covers up so his shark could venture in. Kisame smiled timidly and snuggled next to him. The two were going to fall asleep but Itachi started to wiggle in his seme's arms. A hand moved downward of the Uchiha's body, a finger was pushed into the hole, pushing the cum deep inside. He pulled out and the raven settled in the warm blue arms.

And like most of the romance stories I've read on here they ended with three simple words.

"I love you."

* * *

OH YEAH! I finished, complete, no more, the end, thats it. Whew. So there you have it, the sex scene that most of you wanted to read. I really hope you enjoyed this story, its pretty bad ,but y'know. Thank you so much for reading this far! I appreciate the compliments and will be doing another story that kind of revolves around this one, called Old Partners! And guess what!? It's KakuHida. Thanks again. Here's a small funny for being so cool.

* * *

In the living room.

Pein was sitting in the living room drinking his usual cup of milk tea while reading the paper. Next to him was his beautiful girlfriend Konan, who was leaning on her amber haired man. Hidan was laying on his belly watching the TV with his seme, Kakuzu, laying his head on the zealot's back sleeping. Zetsu was sitting on the floor with his/their back against the couch and between his legs was Tobi. Sitting there enjoying the movie Hidan was watching, drinking Ramune. Last but not least was the two newly 'lovers', Deidara and Sasori watching the movie with the other two.. What a wonderful evening.

It was quiet it was peacefull it was--

"KI-KISAAAMEEEE!!!" --interrupted. 7 heads faced the hallway and paused. Even the movie characters looked to the direction. The only one who didn't look up was Pein.

"About fucking time." Was their Leaders response. Everyone nodded in agreement.


End file.
